Naufrage
by Chichichi974
Summary: Sakura était tout pour lui. Son oxygène. Son âme-sœur. Elle maintenait l'ordre de son univers. C'était elle ou rien. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui prononcer son nom lui est aussi horrible qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Elle n'apportera que souffrance et découverte de secret qui aurait dû pour leur bien à tous rester cachés.
1. Prologue

_**Hola people !**_

_**Nouvelle année, nouveau départ, nouvelle fiction !**_

_**Cette fois ci je veux qu'elle soit vraiment bien, alors il sera tout à fait normal que je mette plus de temps que d'habitude.**_

_**En espérant que ce petit prologue vous mette l'eau à la bouche et que vous désirerez ardemment savoir la suite !**_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

_**Le calme avant la tempête.**_

_Tenu pour ennemi il ne peut la rejoindre_

_Pour murmurer ces vœux que forment les amants._

_Elle, non moins éprise, elle sait moins encore_

_Ou rechercher l'objet de sa très neuve ardeur._

_**Roméo et Juliette,Shakespeare, Acte II, Prologue.**_

-Il fallait que je le fasse.

Tenten secoua la tête et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, ruinant à néant son brushing . Les mèches avant de son carré plongeant, lui chatouillaient les joues, mais au lieu d'en être enjouée, elle en était plutôt irritée. Elle avait dit juste les pointes. Pas la **totalité** de ses cheveux. Et bien que cette nouvelle coiffure mettait en avant ses pommettes, elle n'en était pas moins énervée. Rare étaient les fois ou Tenten se mettait en colère, d'autant plus rare que celle-ci perde le contrôle de ses moyens. Elle aurait pu supporter cette nouvelle coiffure, elle aurait pu passer une nuit tranquille, elle aurait pu se dire _Bah ce ne sont que des cheveux ça repoussera._ Mais il a fallu que le destin joue avec ses nerfs et la pousse à bout, car elle au final, cette nouvelle coiffure causée par cette incompétente de coiffeuse n'était rien comparée à la bombe que venait de provoquer Ino.

Passant une nouvelle fois les mains dans sa chevelure pour tirer ses cheveux vers l'arrière, elle fixa avec rogne la jeune femme blonde, adossée au rebord de la fenêtre et qui soutenait sans sourciller son regard de braise.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que va engendrer ton acte?! Cracha la brune.

Ino haussa les épaules et ramena en avant ses longs cheveux blonds qu'elle commença à tresser. Tic qu'elle avait apprivoisée dans ses états d'anxiétés.

-Non bien-sur que non, continua ironiquement Tenten, tu agis toujours sans réfléchir, c'est tellement plus intelligent !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour foutre la merde, je l'ai fait parce que je devais le faire et c'est ce que l'on aurait du tous faire !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Sakura devait rester là ou elle était ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Ino, c'est dangereux.

-Je ne joue pas Tenten. Depuis trois ans je ne joue plus.

Ino se détacha du rebord et s'avança vers la brune, essayant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre son geste.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, Tenten, je devais le faire.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour contrôler toute sa fureur.

-J'ai essayé de l'oublier. J'ai vraiment essayé, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, elle me hantait. J'y pensais tout les jours depuis trois ans. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas.

La brune se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément avant de dire le plus calmement possible :

-Comment as-tu fais pour la retrouver ?

-Je dirai beaucoup de chance, du hasard et le culot d'avoir fouillé dans les archives personnel de l'Hokage.

Tenten fit les yeux ronds, et s'assit sur une chaise. La tête entre les mains, elle essayait tant bien que mal, d'imaginer la blonde entrer dans les appartements privés de l'Hokage et fouiller comme une fouine les documents les plus tops secrets de tout le village.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu y es arrivée, soupira la brune. Et que disait ces documents ?

-Tout ce que je voulais savoir y compris l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à cette époque...

-C'est à dire ?

-Ils lui ont fait perdre la mémoire, ils lui ont réinventé une vie, avec une autre famille, d'autre amies et elle a même un chien. Ce qui est complétement dingue parce qu'elle a toujours détesté l'odeur du chien mouillé.

-Ino ce qui est réellement dingue, c'est que tu sois allée la chercher alors que tu aurais du rester à ta place !

-Je sais Tenten, tu ne le fais que de me le répéter depuis tout à l'heure mais ce qui est fait et fait et je n'éprouve aucun regret.

-J'ai besoin de boire un verre, soupira Tenten .

La brune se leva et chercha dans ses placards, flacons et bouteille d'alcool assez fort pour lui faire oublier la merde dans laquelle s'était installé Ino. Non dans laquelle elles étaient maintenant toute les deux. Il y a des jours comme ça , ou elle aurait préférée de ne pas s'être autant rapproché de la jeune femme. Trouvant une dernière bouteille de sake, elle déboucha le capuchon avec ses dents et but une gorgée à la bouteille même.

-Par simple curiosité, rumina t-elle, Comment a t-elle put accepter de te suivre gentiment jusqu'ici alors elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de nous ?

Ino détourna les yeux et commença à jouer énergiquement avec ses mèches, les roulants autour de ces doigts, tout en évitant le regard insistant de son amie.

-Et bien c'est à dire, qu'il est fort possible que j'ai du un peu la forcer...

-Seigneur, je sens que je vais regretter ce que je vais demander mais développes, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je l'ai peut être un petit assommée, juste un peu.

Tenten se contenta de boire une seconde gorgée._ Ne pète pas les plombs Tenten cela ne servira strictement à rien. Ne pète surtout pas les plombs,respire inspire et boit._Elle prit le temps de l'avaler et pour ne pas hurler comme une hystérique en proie de folie, elle en but une quatrième gorgée, juste pour tenir le choc et ne pas tuer dans l'immédiat la blonde.

-Et ou est-elle maintenant ?

-Chez moi, fit la blonde comme ci il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Dis-moi, dans cette élan héroïque de vouloir ramener Sakura pour soulager ton fort intérieur , est-ce que tu as au moins pris le temps d'en informer le principal concerné ? Tu sais celui qui est à la cause de tout ça ? Et qui va tous nous tuer parce que maintenant je suis dans la confidence du plan le plus stupide que tu n'aie jamais eu !

-Euh, j'ai peut être du oublier ce minuscule détail...

-Et moi qui croyais que les blondes qui n'avaient pas de cervelle n'étaient qu'un simple mythe, l'a tu viens de tout remettre en question .

Tenten reposa la bouteille sur la table et enfila un pull sombre . Elle avait toujours été frileuse et cette nouvelle l'avait glacé de fond en comble.

-Ou tu vas ? Demanda Ino.

-Chez toi et l'a ramener avant que tout le village n'en soit au courant et plus important encore avant que Naruto ne l'a découvre et ne nous adresse plus jamais la parole juste après qu'il aura enterré nos cadavres !

Déambulant à toute vitesse dans les rues illuminées par un soir de pleine lune, les jeunes femmes atterrirent dans un coin retiré du village, vers une résidence ou plusieurs appartements se succédaient.

Ino déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et elles s'enfilèrent dans la pénombre de l'appartement.

Tenten eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle vit, allongée sur le lit de la blonde, le corps endormie de Sakura. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus revue. Trois années de silence, de non-dits. Trois ans que son prénom n'a pas franchi les lèvres de qui que se soit et trois ans que sa présence résonnait comme un tabou à taire. Elle dormait et semblait bien plus paisible qu'autre fois. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de mort, ni de sang, qu'elle ne portait plus les conséquences de la guerre sur ses épaules. Elle n'était plus aussi maigre avant , elle avait même un jolie teint maintenant. C'était devenu une femme heureuse au premier coup d'œil. Elle avait même un petit côté angélique avec ces longs cheveux qui s'étalaient tel un halo lumineux sur l'oreiller blanc.

-Elle a l'air bien mieux qu'autrefois et toi tu l'as ramené en enfer, chuchota furieusement Tenten.

-Je n'ai fais que de l'a ramené dans la réalité. Notre réalité et la sienne. Toute ça vie n'est que mensonge, ici plus personne n'ose prononcer son prénom. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Elle devait rester là-bas ! Il faut qu'on l'a reconduise chez elle.

-Ah ça non pas question, tu ne sais pas tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour la transporter le plus discrètement possible jusqu'ici ! Est-ce que tu sais que quand bien même elle ne se souvient plus de nous, elle n'en a pas perdu son caractère ?Elle m'a mordu jusqu'au sang !

-Tu l'as kidnappé Ino, je t'aurai butté ta race si tu avais voulu m'enlever de chez moi !

-Toi me butter ?! Chérie parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes...

-Crois-moi je n'ai jamais sous-estimé ta stupidité, d'ailleurs à ce propos superwoman, rassures moi que tu avais au moins un plan avant de l'a capturer jusqu'ici ?

Le silence gênée d'Ino ne fit que confirmer les craintes de la jeune brune.

-Ok , il me faut un verre, t'as du cognac ?

-Plus depuis la dernière fois que tu m'as vidé la dernière bouteille.

-Dans ce cas , il faut vraiment que je bouffe sinon toute ma frustration partira en crêpage de chignon.

Ino ouvrit un tiroir et lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat noir. Tenten l'a déboucha à vitesse grand V et mordit à pleine dent.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit l'a déplacer maintenant qu'il fait nuit et que personne ne s'aperçoive de notre absence.

-On ne peut pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Premièrement parce que je ne le veux pas et deuxièmement parce qu'elle habite à l'autre bout du monde et que j'ai utilisé toute la dose de somnifère que je pouvais pour l'assoupir.

-Tu as mis combien de temps ?

-Une semaine .

-Personne ne sait aperçut de rien ?

-J'avais une mission de routine dans un village d'à côté.

-Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour dormir autant de temps ?

-Tu connais le conte de la belle au bois dormant ?

-Non.

-Eh ben tu devrais, c'est vachement inspirant pour concoctée des somnifères efficace.

Tenten avala de travers le morceau de chocolat qu'elle avait entamé et déposa le reste sur la table .

-Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais venir manger chez toi.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même lorsque la brune finit par admettre qu'elles ne pouvaient rien prévoir dans l'immédiateté. Comme d'habitude Ino finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

Un jour nouveau allé poindre le bout de son nez et dans ce jour là, Sakura en ferait de nouveau partit.

Et alors que les jeunes femmes fermait l'œil, l'une à moitié , à quelques lieux de là, dans un village réputé pour le goût des bonnes choses, de la boisson et de ces jeux d'argents, un jeune homme attiraient l'attention de l'entière clientèle d'un bar.

Affalé sur sa chaise, il maintenait de sa main gauche ses cartes, objet de luxure chez ces fanas du jeu et de l'autre tirait sur une cigarette roulé. De temps en temps, il passait une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant les mèches dorée qui venaient provocatrice lui donnait un charme sauvage créant parmi la gente féminine des crépitations dans leurs cœurs complétement charmée par la gueule d'ange du joueur. Elles se sentaient partir rien que lorsque ces yeux océans qui ne laissaient rien transparaitre les regardaient comme les gouines qu'elles étaient.

Ses yeux bleus ravageurs passaient alors en revu, amusés, les visages aigries de ses adversaires . Le sourire provocateur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher ne faisait qu'énerver de plus belle les perdants de la partie. Il tira une dernière bouffé de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser par terre et étala ses cartes à la vue de tous. Des cris de protestation envahirent la salle et la clientèle du bar occupaient à leur petite affaire se tournèrent vers le jeune blond qui s'esclaffait de gagner autant d'argent. Naruto était ce que l'on pouvait dire, l'attraction du bar.

Une jeune serveuse aguicheuse, s'avança vers lui et déposa un verre sur sa table. Avec un sourire séducteur elle glissa une note qu'elle expliqua d'un clin d'œil, sous les regards meurtriers de la gente féminine. Dur était d'attirer l'Apollon jusqu'à son lit, il fallait soit de la chance soit être unique. Les femmes faciles il leur riait au nez et leur jetez comme pour les faire chier deux fois plus : « Chérie si tu veux que je m'intéresse à ton cas et que je perde une nuit avec toi, surprend-moi d'abord et ensuite on verra. »

Il leva le verre vers elle et but cul-sec. Plus tard dans la soirée il l'a rejoindrai mais pour l'instant l'a chance lui souriait et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il ne se doutait pas à cet instant qu'un déferlement de sentiment enfouis, de souvenirs douloureux ,de toute ces crises d'angoisse et d'année d'insomnie allait bientôt refaire surface.

* * *

_**Votre avis me fera plaisir**_

_**et je suis toute ouïe à vos hypothèses !**_


	2. Douce fureur

**_Hola people !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ? _**

**_Moi je vais parfaitement bien , et vous savez pourquoi ? _**

**_Parce que j'ai pu voir que mon prologue à attirer l'attention de beaucoup de personne, je n'avais jamais eu autant de commentaire, d'un coup pour un prologue. Alors je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous tiens à préciser que ne respecte pas la lecture des scans, vous n'avez qu'à lire mon histoire, et c'est suffisant, et oui, c'est tout à fait naturel que j'ai changé leur charactére. Parce qu'ils ont changé, ils ne sont plus les mêmes après tout ce qu'ils leurs aient arrivé. c'est ma vision des choses. Alors ne vous en étonnez pas. Profitez.  
_**

**_Avant tout , réponse aux reviews :_**

**_naru64-fic: Je suis contente d'avoir attiré ton attention, j'espère que ce chapitra te plaira.  
_**

**_Guest: Si tu savais comme je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves que je me suis améliorée. Merci d'être passé de nouveau voir ma fanfiction.  
_**

**_Le Visiteur:" Du jamais vu !" cool, on dirait que j'ai écrit un film ! Lol. Bonne lecture à toi !  
_**

_**Chapitre 1 : Douce fureur**_

C'est la plus belle serveuse du bar. Elle aussi le sait qu'elle est belle, qu'elle détient se pouvoir sur les gens. Le pouvoir de la séduction. Elle aime se parfumer d'arômes enivrants pour attirer l'attention . Elle aime embaumer ses lèvres de rouge et attacher ses longs cheveux sombres pour dégager sa nuque, attirant ainsi la convoitise de toute la gente masculine. Elle n'a jamais eu aucun mal à faire tomber les hommes dans les pièges de ses draps. Aucun. Sauf pour lui. Le ninja solitaire, qui passait la plupart de son temps sur la table du fond, toujours accompagné de vieux joueurs à qui il plumait tout leurs biens. Puis il dépensait tout en alcool fort. Pour elle c'est un homme .Un vrai. Un bien monté et avec une belle gueule . Alors il est tout à fait naturel qu'elle est essayée de le draguer. Mais rien à faire. Il ne plongeait pas son regard dans son décolleté qui devenait de plus en plus provoquant. Il ne sourcillait même pas devant ses longues jambes interminables qu'elle paraît de chaussure à talon aiguille. Il s'en foutait d'elle. Et ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Et elle n'aimait pas abandonner. C'était une battante sur le champ de bataille de l'amour ,alors dans un dernier espoir, elle entama une dernière procédure : elle allait s'offrir à lui toute entière. Aucun homme ne peut résister à ça. Pas même le guerrier solitaire. Puis quand ils seront seuls, et qu'elle l'aura bien préparé à la nuit d'amour qu'ils aborderont, elle l'ignorera, comme lui l'a fait pour elle. Elle le fera rager et elle quittera la chambre, avant qu'il ne l'a supplie de le faire avec lui. Elle était diabolique et cette pensée la mit de bonne humeur pour le reste de la soirée.

Elle avait tout de même un peu peur de se prendre un énième râteau, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il leva son verre en sa direction, elle sut qu'elle allait de nouveau ajouter un nom à sa liste de chasse. Déterminée à garder le même plan,elle se déshabilla lentement, le laissant observer ses sous-vêtement de dentelle noir. Elle voulait le faire languir. Elle voulait qu'il ne veuille qu'elle. Pourtant elle avait du mal à rester calme devant ses yeux qui sondaient son âme. Des yeux si bleus. Un bleu de mer déchainée. De ciel enragé. Et puis le noir lui allait si bien. Elle détailla minutieusement sa carrure et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, elle allait avoir du mal à l'abandonner. C'est qu'il avait été dur à amadouer l'Apollon. Et puis elle avait attendue depuis si longtemps. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées au clair. Non , elle allait tenir bon. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche féline pour l'embrasser, mais à son plus grand étonnement ( pas tant que ça enfaite ) il l'a repoussa.

-Tu n'allais quand même pas croire que j'allais t'embrasser, que j'allais y mettre des sentiments, c'est juste de la baise.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Elle n'a pas à l'embrasser, ni à faire genre qu'elle est attirante. Elle ne l'attire pas. Et visiblement tout cela à l'air de la frustrée à la petite serveuse. Elle est juste là pour assouvir ses envies de mâle primitif. C'est fugace. Pas romantique. Ni doux. Alors qu'il pense qu'elle va partir, elle se laisse tomber sur le lit. Écarte les cuisses et il croise ses yeux. **Vert**. Comme elle. Comme elle. Comme elle. Là il ne peut plus. C'est trop pour lui. Alors il lui demande de partir. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne veut pas.

-**DÉGAGE** ! Hurle t-il.

Ces yeux deviennent de plus en plus sombre et il lui fait un peu peur, mais quand même ce n'est pas juste, c'était elle qui était sensée faire ça pas lui. C'est elle qui aurait du l'humilier pas lui. Personne n'aurait jamais osait lui faire un coup pareil.

Dégoutée, elle quitte la chambre, espérant tout de même qu'il l'a rattrape par le bras et l'a plaque contre le mur. Ces désirs ne resteront que fantasmes car il est trop perturbé pour faire le gars assoiffé de sexe. Et alors qu'elle ferme la porte, Naruto s'assoit un peu tremblant sur le rebord du lit et se prend la tête entre les mains. **NON.** Il ne va pas paniquer maintenant. Pas après tant d'effort. _Reste calme. Reste calme. Inspire. Expire. N'y pense pas. Ne pense pas à elle. C'est finit. Tout est finit._

Au bout de quelques secondes ses mains divergèrent vers ses poches à la recherche de cigarette. Rien à faire les souvenirs arrivent, en flash, en coup de poignards. Ils sont là, et il revit comme ci c'était hier tout ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

_**3 ans auparavant**_

Elle sentait le souffle régulier de Naruto contre sa nuque. Il dormait encore. Elle, elle ne pouvait plus. N'y arrivait plus. Et puis elle aimait bien être réveillé avant lui et profiter du calme, et de la prise possessive de ses bras contre son corps. Dormir avec lui est l'un de ses moments favoris. Il lui était devenu indispensable. Et pourtant Sakura n'a jamais aimé être dépendante de quelqu'un. Naruto remua, et marmonna quelques mots inaudibles. Elle sourit. Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Cette fois-ci en tout cas.

Car même s'il lui arrivait de l'entendre grogner quelques techniques de ninja ce qui l'a faisait toujours sourire, il y avait ces moments là ou elle paniquait quand elle le savait cauchemardant sur les guerres qu'ils avaient subi. Ces nuits là, où ils revoyaient visages ensanglantés, cris déchirants, amonts de cadavres, immondice humaines, ils ne dormaient pas. Si l'un y pensait l'autre aussi. C'était plutôt rare que cela lui arrive à lui.

Mais pour elle, c'était inévitable. Il fallait qu'il dorme avec elle pour être sur qu'elle ne cauchemarde pas toute la nuit. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge auprès d'elle, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux, qu'il attende qu'elle s'endorme. Elle avait autant besoin de lui pour survivre que de respirer. Il lui était vitale. Dire qu'avant, elle attendait de tomber de fatigue pour dédaigner fermer l'œil.

Et pourtant deux longues années c'était écoulées après la troisième guerre. Cinq mois seulement depuis qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Et depuis c'était charnelle. C'était le mot. Parfois ils ne trouvaient pas les mots, comme lors de leur première fois. La première fois. Celle de bien des choses. La meilleure. Elle n'a pas été romantique. Elle c'est passé une nuit d'orage, lors d'un retour de mission. Elle ne se souvenait plus du jour, ni de la date mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la fureur qui les avaient accompagnés durant toute cette nuit. La plus douce fureur qu'elle n'ait jamais connu de toute sa vie.

«J'ai 19 ans. Je ne suis pas frêle. » lui répétait-elle.

« Rien à foutre. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. » rageait-il.

« J'ai vu des morts, tué des gens, tu crois encore que je suis assez fragile pour te défendre d'une simple attaque. »

« Simple attaque ?! Putain Sakura, ils avaient une bombe ! Un putain de bombe à la con. Une minute. C'est tout ce que tu avais et t'as failli crevé pour moi ! »

« Un merci m'aurait fait beaucoup plus plaisir... »

«Tu ne comprends rien. »

« Toi non plus. »

**Humidité. Chaleur. Orage. Torpeur. Colère.**

« Ta gueule ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

Furieuse. Elle se déchainait contre lui, aussi violente que la tempête, sa voix tel le gong de l'orage, déchirait ses tympans.

« Ferme-là ! »

Dans leurs yeux, se reflètent toute la colère, la frustration, le mécontentement et ce **Ça** qui restait, qui planait entre eux depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années.

« De toute façon tu n'as jamais rien compris ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »

« Ah oui vraiment ? »

L'orage grondait. Illuminait le ciel. Touchait le sol.

« Tu peux parler toi ? Toujours à ignorer les faits, à faire comme si de rien n'était, t'es qu'une pure hypocrite ! »

Sa voix était rauque, elle l'a percuté presque aussi revêche que la paroi de la grotte.

« Je ne suis pas hypocrite ! » hurla t-elle. « Et arrête de rire pour rien, tu m'énerves. »

Tout comme le son assourdissant de la pluie, son rire l'étouffait. C'était un rire gras, sans valeur, sans sentiment, juste pour la faire rager.

Et elle hurlait contre lui, et il ripostait avec la même force. Ils ne savaient même plus de quoi ils étaient parti, comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

**Électrique**, ils finirent pas se faire la gueule chacun dans leur coin. Naruto faisait les cents pas, il ruminait tellement intérieurement qu'il ne pouvait tenir en place, alors qu'elle s'adossa à la paroi rocheuse, cherchant un peu de confort dans l'inconfort.

Elle le regardait. Observait l'homme qu'il était devenu et qu'elle avait laissé filer entre ces doigts par pure égoïsme. Sakura était bien trop fière pour l'admettre, mais elle le regrettait. Tellement qu'elle s'en serait tuée. Mais mourir par amour n'était pas dans ces projets, tout comme mourir tout court. Ou du moins pas pour le moment.

Entre deux pas il s'arrêta face à elle. Il dégagea son front de quelques mèches humides qui lui barrait la vue. Rien à faire, elles retombèrent sur ses yeux orageux. Et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour freiner les ardeurs qu'elle étouffait depuis plusieurs mois.

Ardeurs, insoutenables, prêtent à exploser au moindre mouvement. C'est vrai elle était hypocrite. Hypocrite envers elle même, envers lui.

Il se planta face elle, n'arrangeant pas la situation. Releva la tête comme pour la prendre de haut, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches noirs de son uniforme. Elle soutint son regard. Ils étaient aussi chiants l'un que l'autre à se tenir tête, deux lions dans une arène et peu de place pour les faibles. Ils avaient trop vécu, trop vue, pour rester eux même, il fallait toujours qu'ils se tiennent tête. Lui ne voulait plus montrer ses faiblesses et elle cela faisait longtemps qu'elle les avait enfermés dans un coin de sa tête.

« Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de faire des missions ensembles. » finit-il par avouer.

Elle releva furtivement les yeux vers lui.

« On n'arrive plus à gérer **Ça**. »

Provocatrice, elle ose demander :

« De quoi tu parles Naruto ?»

« Tu le sais très bien. »

« Non je ne sais pas. »

Il ricana et se rapprocha d'elle. Sakura se redressa, prête à affronter n'importe quoi.

« On ne peut pas le nier, toi et moi, c'est... »

« Compliqué. Indescriptible. Chiant à souhait.» termina t-elle.

Et le tonnerre toucha de nouveau la terre et elle sursauta. Le ciel se déchira et leur corps se frôlèrent. Il l'attira à lui et dans un élan de fureur pris son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser aussi férocement que la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. Le gong retentit et il l'a plaqua contre la paroi. Rien à foutre que ce ne soit pas l'endroit idéale. Rien à foutre qu'elle est grogné de mécontentement quand il se dégagea de ses lèvres pour fondre sur son cou .Mordant, léchant sa peau . **Gémissements**. De qui ? De quoi ? Pas le temps, juste **Elle.** Juste **Lui**.

Les mains de Sakura se perdirent parmi ses mèches blondes. Halètement. Elle se perdit elle aussi. Tant pis pour la fierté . Tant pis, pour ce tee-shirt qui touchait le sol, et son ventre qui se collait à son torse.

Et puis quand il l'embrasse, c'est juste inexplicable. Il fallait juste qu'il ne l'a quitte plus. Tant pis si ils sont en manque de souffle. Ils s'en remettront, ils n'en mourront pas.

Non, elle n'en était pas morte. Enfin si quelque fois entre ses bras, mais de ces petites morts,passagères, délicieuses, agréables. Sakura eu un demi-sourire en repensant à cette nuit d'orage. C'était apocalyptique. L'attente interminable avait du être interrompue, le plus passionnément possible.

Elle le sentit remuer légèrement contre elle. Il émergeait doucement, il n'était pas du matin, ne l'avait jamais été.

Il l'a libère d'un bras, pour s'étirer et de l'autre l'a retourna pour la ramener contre lui . Posant sa tête sur son torse, Sakura se laissa aller . Juste lui. Juste elle. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

-J'ai faim, marmonna t-il entre deux bâillement.

Elle soupira et releva la tête, croisant son regard endormie.

-Bonjour mon cœur en sucre, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Sakura avec le plus beau sourire forcé qu'elle puisse lui affliger.

Il grimaça.

-On avait dit pas de surnom débile de bon matin !

-Dis moi que tu m'aimes idiot et j'arrêterai d'être agacement mielleuse.

-Mais tu le sais déjà que je t'aime, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, et puis pourquoi toi tu ne le dis pas ?

Elle mima l'écœurement.

-Pitié, épargne moi ces élans d'amour à la con !

Il se releva sur ses avants-bras et la fixa amusé.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas à me faire subir ce que toi tu ne veux pas faire.

Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils ne faisaient rien dans les règles. Elle n'avait pas attendu quelques mois pour faire genre avant d'emménager avec lui. Et puis lui il avait du attendre 19 ans pour qu'elle soit entièrement à lui. De toute façon elle n'avait plus personne et elle avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient indispensable l'un à l'autre mais étaient tout les deux trop fière pour l'admettre. Ils aimaient se moquer du couple que formait Ino et Choji qui se câlinait en public, se faisait manger l'un à l'autre et surtout se surnommer par des appellations les plus cucus du monde. Entre eux c'était charnelle et fusionnelle. Pas besoin de mot. Un regard suffisait. Pas besoin de montrer qu'ils s'aimaient en publique pour montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Juste un regard. Ils étaient visuelles. Le regard, c'était parfois presque à la limite de obsession. Les yeux de Naruto évoluaient toujours comme le ciel, tantôt orageux et parfois aussi calme qu'un ciel sans nuage. Ceux de Sakura s'illuminait toujours vers un vert anis lorsqu'il était là et devenait vert forêt quand elle n'aillait pas bien ou qu'elle était très en colère.

Ils avaient appris beaucoup de chose en silence. Ils n'en avaient pas peur. Au contraire, c'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux. Ils avaient changé depuis la guerre. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils avaient perdu de nouveau Sasuke, cette fois-ci non pas en tant qu'ennemi mais en tant qu'ami retrouvé qui avait juste préféré rester loin de tout ça. Konoha. Sakura avait perdu ses parents et depuis deux ans n'était plus aller chez elle. Pouvait pas. Pas la force. Naruto avait toujours une joie de vivre même si elle s'était calmée et Sakura...

Sakura aurait été détruite s'il n'avait pas été là. Détruite et enterrée à l'heure qu'il est.

Alors se dire « je t'aime » tout le temps, pour eux ça n'était pas utile, ils préféraient garder se mot pour les moments ou ils avaient vraiment envie de le dire. Comme une promesse. Comme cette vérité qu'ils avaient tant eu du mal à formuler. À se l'avouer.

Sakura se releva et se mit à califourchon sur ses abdos. Caressant du bout des doigts le torse du jeune homme qui émergeait lentement du sommeil.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait faire comme eux ? Que je t'appelle Narutominou en public et que je t'aide à manger tes ramens ?

-Et toi tu voudrais que je t'appelle Sakurachou et que je te dédicace des petits cœurs partout sur les murs ?

-Tu fais ça et je te butte mec !

Il rigola tout en remontant ses main sur ses cuisse et sans prévenir l'a colla à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que finalement l'appel à la bouffe se fit trop fort et que Naruto se débarrassa gentiment d'elle pour combler son deuxième plaisir du matin.

-Je me vengerai, tu sais, cria t-elle à travers la chambre.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-il évasif.

Elle vient s'assoir auprès de lui, et piocha dans son bol une céréale, ce qui lui valu le regard noir de son actuel estomac-sur patte de petit-ami.

-Si t'as faim t'as qu'a te chercher un bol !

-Trop la flemme, et elle recommença son geste sous les soupirs de mécontentements du blond.

Petit jeu malsain. C'est juste pour l'énerver. C'est juste pour lui montrer qu'elle a toujours le même caractère, même si elle ne dort pas quand il n'est pas là, même si elle pleure comme une madeleine à chaque mauvais rêves, même si elle est celle qui a le plus besoin de lui. Et puis c'était tellement amusant de le voir grogner comme une maman ourse qui protégerai son ourson. Sauf que là il ne s'agissait que d'innocentes céréales soufflées au chocolat.

Alors qu'elle allait recommencer une troisième fois, il lui bloqua le poignet et l'embrassa et dans le même mouvement l'a ramena vers lui. Dans le même élan, elle s'assit sur ses cuisse. D'une main il éloigna le bol de céréale et l'a releva pour qu'elle pose ses jolies petites fesses sur la table, sans rompre le contact avec ces lèvres. Les mains de Sakura se perdaient dans ses cheveux d'or, et les siennes à lui fondait sous son débardeur et puis quelqu'un tambourina comme une forcenée à la porte, et ils soupirèrent d'un seul homme.

La voix aiguë d'Ino résonna à travers la porte et Naruto soupira . Sakura colla son front contre celui du jeune homme qui soupirait agacé.

-Écoutes, peut-être que si on l'a boucle, elle finira par partir, chuchota t-il.

-Alors commence déjà par te taire, lui souffla Sakura tout en argumentant d'un baiser.

Mais Ino continuait de persévérer. Soudainement Sakura se redressa et se souvient qu'elle était de garde dans la journée à l'hôpital, ce qui lui valut un énième soupire de la part de son partenaire.

-J'arrive ! Cria t-elle .

Elle se dégagea mais il l'a retint par la main.

-T'es pas obligée tu sais, tu peux rester encore un peu avec moi...

-Tu sais bien qu'il faut que j'y aille, ils ont besoin de moi.

Et il l'a laissa filer à contre coeur. Sakura ouvrit la porte à Ino, qui tapait du pied impatiente et comme à son habitude entra dans l'appartement sans attendre que la fleur ne l'y autorise.

-Quoi encore en pyjama toi ? Fit-elle envers Naruto qui avait reprit boudeur son petit déjeuner. Putain mais vous avez foutu quoi ? Sakura t'es à la bourre tu sais ?

-T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, marmonna Naruto tout en sachant pertinemment que la blonde entendrait.

-Sérieusement ? À l'instant ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça le soir comme tout le monde ?

-Ino ce n'est pas parce que ta vie sexuelle est quasi inexistante avec Choji, qu'il faut que cela soit le cas de tout le monde.

-Connard, vociféra Ino, sous le regard amusé de Sakura qui les regardaient se chamailler . Bon tu te bouges toi ?

-Blondie arrête de parler à ma copine comme-ci elle était à tes pieds !

-On s'en fous de ton avis Naruto, soupira Ino.

-C'est bon Ino, je suis prête et partons avant que vous ne vous entretuez tous les deux.

Avant de partir, Sakura vola un baiser à Naruto .

-À ce soir.

-Mouais, dit-il un peu triste de la laisser partir avec Ino.

_**Retour hâtif au présent**_

Ses mains tremblent si fort, qu'il n'arrive pas à rouler sa cigarette. D'ailleurs tout tombe et s'étale sur le sol de la chambre. Il a du mal à respirer . Sa vision se trouble. Il ne veut pas penser à elle. C'est trop douloureux. C'est comme entailler de nouveau la même plaie qui reste depuis qu'elle est partie. Il inspire de nouveau, plus fortement, et expire sans perdre de temps. Il ne doit plus y penser. Il faut que cela cesse immédiatement et pour toujours. Il récupéra le tabac éparpillé sur le sol, et commence à rouler tout doucement son antidépresseur. Rien à faire, il entend encore distinctement le son de sa voix. Elle est encore là.

_**Retour à elle**_

Il planta le couteau dans le poivron, hachant, coupant, le son métallique résonna dans la petite cuisine mais fut recouverte par le sifflotement qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sakura s'asseye sur la paillasse et le regarda faire. Elle aimait bien le regarder cuisiner, il était presque mignon. Avec son tablier blanc, et ses mains qui bougeaient toute seules, emportaient par le rythme culinaire.

Elle, elle ne savait pas. En réalité elle a deux main gauches, le peu de fois ou elle a tenté quelque chose, c'est terminé en catastrophe internationale. Alors pour éviter les plats bruler, les pattes trop cuite, les gâteaux au charbon, Naruto avait pris les choses en main. Après tout, il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se débrouiller seul, à part les nouilles instantanée, il était devenu pro dans ce domaine qu'ignorait la jeune femme.

« Tu me passes le sel. »

Elle leva le bras vers l'étagère du dessus, et le lui passa.

« Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu cuisines. » lâcha t-elle tout en grignotant un bout de pain.C'est avec un demi-sourire qu'il leva lentement les yeux vers elle.

« Non. »

« Quoi non. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi, la dernière fois que t'as dis ça on s'est retrouvé sur la table en posture plus qu'agréable certes mais avec le diner bruler,et bien que l'envie m'en prenne, je vais plutôt écouter la voix de mon estomac cette fois-ci car j'ai FAIM. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et descendit de la paillasse pour l'encercler de ses bras.

« Avoue quand même que ma voix est plus sexy que celle de ton ventre. »

Tout en parlant, elle avait passé ses mains au-dessous du tee-shirt sombre du jeune homme tripotant son abdomen. Il soupira .

« Sakura. »

« Naruto. »

« Deux minutes et je suis tout à toi. »

« Mais j'en ai envie maintenant. Dans deux minutes j'en aurai plus envie. »

Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que dans deux minutes j'aurai faim. »

« M'en fous. »

Finalement, sentant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la bataille, elle se détacha.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » finit-elle par déclarer. « Si jamais l'envie vient de me rejoindre, tu peux toujours venir... »

« Sakura. » soupira le blond.

«Ben quoi, c'était juste une proposition des plus anodines. »

Et elle laissa presque à contre cœur Naruto cuisiner. Alors qu'elle enlevait son débardeur, deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, et les lèvres du jeune homme frôlèrent sa nuque.

« Juste pour cette fois. » murmura t-il.

Et ses baisers descendirent de plus en plus bas. Et le souffle de Sakura s'accentua , et leurs vêtements touchèrent le sol. Elle se retourna pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, ses mains descendirent par la même occasion lentement sur son torse pour toucher du bout des doigts au pantalon de toile qu'elle fit tomber. Il l'a plaqua contre le mur de la douche et l'eau coula sur eux. Tombant, explorant sans pudeur , leur corps offert l'un à l'autre . Entre eux, c'est juste fort. Comme ses caresses, ses baisers, et l'acte charnel. Quand il l'embrasse elle oublie tout. Quand il l'a prend elle se perd complétement. Il est grand et fort. Ses bras sont synonyme de confort, de sécurité. Essoufflés, ils l'embrassèrent une dernière fois . Et puis une odeur de bruler envahit la pièce.

-Et merde, dit-il tout en posant son front contre l'épaule de sa compagne qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée. Il s'était fait avoir. Encore une fois, comme un pauvre débutant.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri, dit-elle tout en continuant de rire bruyamment.

Il releva la tête dans le but de lui faire la gueule, mais ne put lui rester sérieux bien longtemps. Lui aussi s'écroula de rire. Finalement après qu'ils aient rigolé de tout leur saoule, il s'échappa de la salle de bain, enfilant rapidement un pantalon de toile sombre et fonça voir les dégâts.

Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige_**.**_ Elle s'adossa au lavabo, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'aima pas le reflet que lui renvoyait Mr-vérité. Elle se trouvait trop maigre et le teint trop terne. Depuis la guerre, elle était devenu quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant elle était vraiment bien avec Naruto, elle se sentait heureuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une migrainecommença à pointer le bout de son nez. C'était de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, d'abord le vertige puis la migraine.

Elle fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et avala sans prendre le temps de boire de l'eau quelque médicament par-ci par-là. Elle n'osait même pas utilisé son chakra, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son mal-être. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du en parler à quelqu'un au moins à Ino ou à Tsunade, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les déranger pour si peu. C'était tellement minuscule comparée à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu.

Elle entendit Naruto grogner dans la cuisine et esquissa un sourire. Vengeance accomplit. Dans la cuisine, le jeune homme faisait la moue en regardant son plat charbonné au maximum. Elle s'approcha de lui et se posta face à lui, prenant appuie sur la table.

-T'es contente ?!

-De toute façon je n'aime pas les plats au poivron.

Il haussa un sourcil et déposa la casserole dans l'évier.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes Sakura ?

_Toi. Toi. Toi. Toi. Toi. Toi .Toi. Juste toi et uniquement toi._

-Le sucre, lâcha t-elle au hasard.

-Ah ouais.

-Ouais, dit-elle essayant d'être convaincante. Avec des fraises, et de la chantilly.

-Oui comme la pub de hier soir, non plus sérieusement ?

Elle n'aima pas ses sourcils fronçée et ce regard qui lui disait qu'il était absolument sérieux, et qu'il n'allait pas lâcher si facilement l'affaire.

-Ben j'aime bien être avec toi, commença t-elle.

-Mais encore...

Elle soupira tout en souriant pensivement. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, je t'aime juste toi.

Il lui sourit en retour et l'attira par les hanches.

-Et à part moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Sakura ?

Là ce n'était plus tout à fait drôle. Parce qu'il le savait la réponse . Elle n'aimait plus rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à aimer. Elle perdait juste le goût de la vie. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de sa mère et de son père. De ses amies ninjas avec qui elles racontaient quelques ragots quelques fois en salle d'opération, de la grand-mère qui vivait en face de chez elle et qui l'avait vue grandir et qui durant son enfance l'avait gâter de friandise. Ils étaient tous morts pour rien. **ILS SONT TOUS MORTS.** Pour une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas. Elle n'arrivait pas non à se faire au fait qu'ils aient encore du laisser partir Sasuke. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne soit pas revenu qui lui faisait mal mais le pourquoi. Tout ces secrets. Toute cette noirceurs. Toute cette rancœur. Toute cette haine.

La nuit, elle entendait leurs** CRIS**, elle revoyait leurs **SANGS**, elle ressentait leurs **PEURS,** elle les soignait et guérissait chaque soir dans ses rêves leurs **CORPS**. Et tout les soirs ils mourraient, encore et encore **.**

Naruto savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait, toute sa génération, le savait. Les enfants qui naissaient dans ce monde étaient eux-même empreint de la guerre. Pas de père. Pas de mère. Pas des deux. Pas de foyer. Pas de grand-parents. Plus de sœur. Plus de frère. Chacun guérissait comme ils le pouvaient, Tenten avait maintenant pour habitude de combler le manque par l'alcool et la nourriture. Ino cela avait été de tomber amoureuse de son coéquipier et de l'aimer plus que la normal, comme forcer de penser à autre chose, et puis ils y avaient ceux qui enchainaient mission sur mission tel que Kiba, d'autre prenait leur avenir entre leur mains plaçant de grande responsabilité sur leur épaules pour penser à autre chose comme Hinata . Et il y avait Sakura qui elle ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas et mourrait à petit feu.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aime à part toi mais je sais que..que je n'aime pas quand tu n'ai pas là, confia t-elle au bord des larmes, parce que quand je suis toute seule ils arrivent dans ma tête et ils..ils..ils n'arrêtent pas de hurler que j'aurai du être là...

Naruto regretta soudainement sa question. Ils en revenaient toujours au même point. C' est toi et c'est tout. Il était flatté qu'elle n'aime que lui, après tout c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne fallait pas que d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour survivre dans un monde comme le notre. Sakura ne s'attachait plus à personne car elle ne voulait plus perdre personne. À part lui. Et il savait que ça la tuais. Contrairement à elle, il s'en était un peu mieux sortit, peut-être parce que lui il avait eu depuis longtemps l'habitude de perdre tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul, il l'avait été. Souffrance il avait connu et connaissait encore. Il ne voulait pas que la personne pour laquelle il tenait le plus au monde ressente la même chose. Il ne voulait pas. C'était impossible à supporter humainement parlant. Personne ne devrait à avoir faire face à ça. Il ne le souhaitait même pas à ces ennemis.

Il serra alors contre lui le corps tremblant de sa petite-amie, et la berça tendrement, caressant d'une main ses cheveux et l'autre traçait dans la plus grande douceur des ronds dans le bas de ses reins.

-Ils me disent que j'aurai du les sauver et que je devais les soigner...

-Je sais Sakura, je sais.

Et elle pleura. Il prit son visage entre ces mains, et dégagea les mèches qui s'interposaient entre leur connexion visuelle.

-J'en ai juste marre.

-Moi aussi.

-Naruto, je t'interdis de mourir . Tu m'entends, je te l'interdis. Et ne me quittes pas, si tu me quittes un jour pour une salope je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je l'a tuerai d'abord et ensuite je te tuerai toi.

-T'es bête chuchota t-il avant de lui voler un baiser qu'elle reprit dans l'immédiat accrochant ses bras autours de son cou. S'accrochant à sa boussole.

Les mains de Naruto descendirent toute les deux vers ses hanches et coulissèrent sous son tee-shirt qu'il s'empressa de retirer. Sans rompre le contact corporel, elle s'accrocha à ses lèvres comme si il s'agissait de la dernière. Il du cependant l'interrompre pour enlever lui aussi son tee-shirt qui rejoignit le sol de la cuisine. Il l'a souleva par les cuisses et l'a fit s'assoir sur la table qui pour la seconde fois de la journée accueillait leur ébats. Ses baisers étaient fiévreux contre son cou. Ses mains douces sur ses hanches.

-Je t'aime , laissa t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

Et comme piqué au vif, il releva la tête, plongeant dans l'iris de sa compagne avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ces dans ces moments-là qu'ils préféraient se le dire. C'est là qu'ils en avaient le plus besoin. Elle se détacha une nouvelle fois plus lentement.

-Promets moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. Supplia t-elle.

Il fronça des sourcils, et posa sa paume sur la joue de la rose. De son pouce il lui caressa la pommette et lui déclara :

- Je n'ai pas à te le promettre. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil.

Jamais

JAMAIS

**JAMAIS.**

**Retour au présent**

L'odeur acre de la cigarette embaumait la pièce. Naruto avait les yeux fixés au plafond, observant les ronds de fumées qu'il créait et qui venaient s'écraser contre la surface plane . Ses souvenirs s'évaporèrent comme la fumée, mais restèrent encore ancrés comme l'odeur. Une odeur qui reste, qui ne part pas . Elle est là. Tout le temps, pour lui rappeler qui il est vraiment. Et pourtant , il doit l'ignorer. Ignorer la douleur. Ignorer les souvenirs. Tout ignorer. Il doit l'effacer, de sa mémoire, de son cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kiba en rogne.

-Frapper c'est pour les chiens ? Demanda Naruto, Ah ouais c'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'en étais un.

-J'suis pas d'humeur à te casser la gueule alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, fit le brun. T'étais censé nous avoir rejoint il y a de cela 3 heures.

Naruto reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres et sans détourner le regard du plafond, lança nullement intéressé vers Kiba.

- J'ai dû oublier.

-Écoutes , tu commences vraiment à faire chier à tout le monde avec tes caprices à la con !

-C'est ça d'être une super star !

Kiba serra les poings et fondit sur lui, plus vite que n'importe quel loup, et lui enserra la gorge fou de rage . Naruto toujours aussi calme, ne bougea pas de position, il tira une dernière bouffée et propulsa le brun de l'autre côté de la pièce sans avoir eu l'air d'avoir fait beaucoup d'effort.

-C'est bon fait pas chier Kiba, j'arrive, personne ne nous attends de toute façon à Konoha. Ta mère est morte, ta soeur aussi, et quand à ta meuf elle en cloque d'un autre con maintenant, alors pourquoi se presser.

**-**Va crever ! Cracha le brun.

Naruto tourna lentement la tête dans sa et haine cernaient les yeux de et meurtre planaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Kiba l'aurait tué. Il l'aurait tué s'il ne savait pas que le blond au air de diva était beaucoup plus fort que lui, surtout depuis que son humanité était partit. Il se fichait du monde et cela le rendait bien plus fort. L'amour c'est pour les faibles c'est bien connu.

S'il n'avait ne serait-ce un peu décence , Kiba l'aurait fermé mais Naruto avait touché là ou ça faisait mal, alors lui non plus, n'avait plus de temps pour les éloges .

-Finalement, c'est mieux qu'elle soit partie.

Naruto n'en avait rien à foutre de ces crises et de ces menaces, alors il commença à traverser la pièce, tout en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de tabac roulé.

-Sakura ne te méritait pas.

Naruto s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. Percutait de plein fouet . Il avait osé. Ce pauvre petit con.

-Sakura, prononça lentement Kiba, si elle a failli crever, c'est uniquement à cause de toi.

Et sans que Kiba ne l'ait vu venir, Naruto le souleva contre le mur et lui enserra la gorge.

-Ne. Prononce. Pas . Son. Prénom, articula lentement Naruto.

Et alors que Kiba se débattait ,manquant d'air, le blond le lâcha soudainement, et son corps atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Le brun prit de grande bouffé d'air mais lorsqu'il voulu se retourner pour injurier Naruto, celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

* * *

**Maintenant à vos clavier et donnez moi votre avis ! I want to know everything !**


	3. Oppréssion

**Coucou !**

**Me voici me voilà postant avec joie le chapitre suivant !**

**Je vous conseil pour cette lecture d'écouter en boucle Sarah Jaffe et ces merveilleuses chansons Sweeling, Fang et Hooray for love. Ça m'a super motivé pour l'écrire. Mais vous savez ce qui me motive encore plus ce sont tout plein de commentaire ! N'hésitez pas à me dévoiler votre frustration, vos questions, votre point de vue ! Bref je veux tout savoir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**naru64-fic : C'est vrai ça donne envie ? Cool alors , je suis contente que tu es envie de connaitre la suite !  
**

**dj : Ooook , je pense que tu n'as pas très bien compris, Sakura n'a pas fait de connerie pour s'être fait bannie, je n'ai pas encore expliquer le pourquoi du comment, j'aime vous faire languir, c'est génial ! Ne soit pas choquer par mon Naruto, se petit côté rebelle lui va à merveille !**

* * *

**Oppression**

Oppressée. Ino était oppressée. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Plus car manque d'air. Manque d'espace. Manque de lumière. Manque d'espoir. Manque de tout. Et puis elle avait cet arrière-goût de regret qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ces non-dits, ces tabous, ces secrets, qui s'ancraient en elle, s'accrochaient péniblement à son quotidien et qui restaient là. Ils stagnaient entre sa gorge et sa bouche. Ça grattaient. Ça voulaient sortir. Et pourtant ça restaient sagement à ça place. Ino avait beaucoup de secrets. Énormément de remords. Plein de rancœurs. Elle en était submergée. Au bord de la noyade. Elle allait succomber. Elle avait besoin d'une bouée, d'une roue de secours. Alors elle devait la ramener. Elle devait le faire. Sakura devait revenir. C'était pour le bien de tous.

_Faux. C'était pour le tien._

Vivre entre tous ses secrets n'apporteraient rien de bon. Alors elle n'avait pas à se reprocher d'avoir volé dans les dossiers personnel de l'Hokage. Shikamaru comprendrait. C'était pour une bonne cause. Pour amie. Pour son honneur. Son humilité. C'était pour Sakura.

_Faux. C'etait pour toi._

Mentir. Partir. La chercher. La découvrir autrement, bien mieux et puis au final se demander si cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Elle savait qu'elle allait engendrer des souffrances. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Attirer les emmerdes mais elle devait le faire. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement c'était une nécessité. Alors Ino, respira un bon coup. En face d'elle se trouvait une librairie, et affalée au comptoir, elle reconnaissait cette silhouette entre mille. Elle serra les poings pour se donner un peu de courage et ouvrit la porte du magasin. Elle avait les mains qui tremblées un peu, le souffle coupé, et les souvenirs qui martelaient sans pitié son crane, mais elle entra quand même. Elle entra dans les tréfonds de son passé. Dans son repentir. Elle avait parcouru le monde pour la retrouver. Elle avait engendré bien des obstacles. Depuis trois ans. Pourtant elle n'arriva pas à parler lorsqu'elle l'a retrouva. Elle laissa juste ces lèvres entrouverte et marmonna les larmes aux yeux :

-Je t'ai retrouvé.

Sakura, accoudée au comptoir de la librairie, s'éventant à l'aide d'un éventail au couleur pastel, haussa un sourcil devant la jeune femme au cheveux blonds et au yeux océan. Ce n'était pas une cliente comme les autres, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une ninja de part ces habits. Habit de guerre. Sakura, n'aimait pas vraiment les ninjas. Dans son pays, le royaume était gouverné par un rois, et les ninjas restaient à leurs places. Celle ou ils doivent juste défendre et ne se mêlaient pas à la population. Rare qu'elle en voyait. Rare qu'ils entraient dans la librairie familiale. Alors elle posa son éventail sur le comptoir, esquiva un sourire, et lui demanda :

-Je peux vous aider ?

Ino avait du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. La Sakura qui lui faisait face, était beaucoup plus belle qu'avant, elle s'était embellie, mais elle avait l'air plus frêle. Et gros bémol, elle ne se rappelait pas de qui elle était. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne, mais cette voix était la sienne, ce regard était le sien. Ino avait du mal à garder son calme. Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la vérité.

-Je...je cherche quelqu'un. Finit-elle par dire.

-Oh eh bien peut être que si vous me le décrivez je pourrais vous aider.

Ino se mordit les lèvres et se retint de ne pas pleurer. _Idiote il s'agit de toi_, aurait-elle voulu lui répondre.

-Elle..elle est...

Ino chercha des mots. Des adjectifs. Des qualifications. Des choses à dire, mais elle se perdait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait plus qui était la personne qui lui fasait face. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer la bombe qu'elle allait provoquer.

-Je ne peux pas la décrire.

Elle ne pouvait _plus _ la décrire. Plus possible. Trop dure.

-Alors je ne pourrais pas vous aider, répondit Sakura en haussant des épaules.

Et ça fasait mal d'admettre enfin la réalité .Elle ne savait pas tellement pourquoi ? Etait-ce parce que la jeune femme ne l'a reconnaît plus? Ou bien la véritable raison de sa venue ? Celle qu'elle avait gardé secrète. Celle que personne ne devait connaître. Mais elle était sure d'une chose , c'est qu' elle ne voulait plus la perdre. Plus question.

-Je peux juste dire qu'elle me manque.

-C'était une amie à vous ? En déduisit Sakura.

-Oui, une très bonne.

Sakura tripota un peu gênées les pages du livres posait devant elle, car le regard intense de la blonde qui la fixait sans relâche la troublait un peu. Ino s'en rendit finalement compte et détourna les yeux, parcourant le magasin de ses saphirs sans vraiment le regarder.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Demanda soudainement Sakura qui par la même occasion fit sursauter la blonde, Enfin, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète.

-Non ça va, l'a rassura Ino avant d'ajouter : Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle soit partie ?

-Parce que vous la recherchez.

Évident pour l'une, incontestable pour l'autre.

-Elle n'est pas partie. Elle c'est juste perdu.

-C'est à dire.

-Elle ne se rappelle plus de qui elle est.

-Oh, c'est embêtant.

-À qui le dites vous.

-Vous êtes sure que vous ne pouvez pas la décrire, je vois du monde, je l'ai peu être déjà croisée.

La librairie vide ironisée les propos de Sakura et elle eut un petit rire gênée.

-Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand monde, mais dîtes le moi quand même, on ne sait jamais !

Ino serra les poings. Serra les dents. Enfouit le flots de tristesse. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais elle devait faire preuve de tact. Elle devait essayer d'être sociable.

-Euh ben..elle aime..euh..je..je ne sais plus..., bafouilla la blonde sentant l'émotion la gagner.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave peut être que vous pouvez la décrire physiquement ? À quoi ressemble t-elle ?

_À toi._

-Euh elle a des yeux verts. Une couleur de cheveux particulière et .. , Ino se rendit compte qu'elle était ridicule à vouloir jouer le jeu,...non c'est bon je ..je me débrouillerai.

-Écoutez, je dois aller rejoindre ma famille, c'est un rendez-vous important, mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez revenir demain et je vous aiderez .

Bombe. Coup de poignard. Claque. La vérité lui fait aussi mal qu'une douleur physique. Bien plus brulante que le feu. Bien plus profonde qu'une entaille.

-Alors c'était vrai.

-Je ne comprends pas.

La peine, la tristesse, le chagrin firent place à la fureur. Fureur d'admettre enfin ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu croire jusqu'à la.

-Ils t'ont tout réinventé. Tout refait.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Putain arrêtes de me vouvoyez, je ne suis pas une inconnue, c'est moi Ino ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Fais un effort ? C'est moi ?

-Je suis désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et il faut vraiment que je ferme, alors si voulez bien...

-SAKURA, C'EST MOI !

-Co..comment connaissez vous mon prénom, je ne pense pas vous l'avoir dit..

Ino se prit la tête entre les mains. Et les larmes coulèrent toute seules. Et les souvenirs affluèrent. Et les peurs, les chagrins refirent surface. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle était oppressée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Une langue froide touchant son coude la fit sursauter. Un chien reniflait sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh désolée c'est mon chien, Ramen, laisse là, vient ici.

-Mais tu..tu n'aimes pas les chiens. Ce..ce..ce... n'est...pas possible, tu n'es plus toi.

Tourment. Elle en était tourmentée. Fracassée. Affligée. Elle n'arrivait plus à rester forte. Elle n'arrivait plus à garder la tête haute. Sakura s'agenouilla en face d'elle un peu inquiète. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ni quoi dire.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je peux peut être faire quelque chose ?

Ino releva ses yeux vers elle, et rigola ironiquement. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle avait découvert trop tard la vérité. Et si Sakura ne se souvenait plus de rien, alors cela voudrait dire qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec ce sentiment de culpabilité durant toute ça vie. Cela n'allait pas disparaître. Tout ce chemin n'aurait servie à rien. Alors elle ravala ces dernières larmes, et essuya celle qui s'étaient échappées du bout de ses doigts. Elle inspira puis se releva.

-Désolée. Oublie tout ça, c'était inapproprié.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

-Mais...

-Je vais juste m'en aller et tu ne te rappellera plus de moi. Je n'existe plus de toute façon pour toi. Ton chien à même plus de valeur que moi. C'est pathétique.

* * *

Le sifflement de la théière fit sortir Ino de ses pensées . Elle se ronge l'ongle, porte son regard sur Tenten adossée à la paillasse de la cuisine et attend la sentence.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle est censée se réveiller ? Demande Tenten tout en se massant les tempes, exténuée de cette nuit blanche à réfléchir à une solution.

-Je ne sais pas, dans une heure, trois jours ou une semaine.

Tenten verrouille son regard au sien et la transperce de ses iris chocolats.

-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? Dis-moi que tu as déjà testé ton somnifère avant elle ?

-Peut être, fit la blonde évasive.

Tenten se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas hurler d'exaspération. L'insouciance d'Ino l'agacée de plus en plus. Comment avait-elle pu réagir comme cela ?Elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Pas du tout. Tenten en est certaine la blonde n'est pas aussi insouciante qu'elle prétendait l'être. Une autre raison planait et la brune se promit de le découvrir. Pour éviter de péter un câble, Tenten versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses et en tendit une à la blonde.

-Pas soif.

-M'en fous. Tu bois.

Ino lève les yeux au ciel et finit par la prendre, soufflant doucement sur le liquide fumant et porte la tasse à ses lèvres. C'est brulant mais cela ne lui fait pas mal. Elle ne peut plus avoir mal. C'est une douleur auquel elle s'est habituée depuis bien longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

-Tu sais, j'ai failli ne pas le faire. J'allais là laisser là-bas mais...

Tenten l'a dévisage. Ino n'est plus là. Elle est ailleurs. Elle est encore là-bas. Là ou elle a tout découvert. Là ou elle a pris les choses en mains.

-Mais quand je l'ai vu avec eux, ces personnes , ces inconnus, tout ce que j'avais essayé d'enfouir était ressorti tout seul. Tout ces tourments, toute cette haine, toute la nostalgie du passé m'a rattrapé. C'est vrai j'ai agit sans réfléchir, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne voulais plus la perdre. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

* * *

-Une chambre s'il vous plait.

-Vous avez l'air exténuée.

-Dure journée.

L'aubergiste était une vielle femme bien portante qui inspirait confiance et apaisement. Elle avait l'air de ses mamies gâteau qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à chouchouter leurs petits-enfants. Des grand-mère Ino n'en avait plus. Enfant elle n'en voulait pas. Ou tout du moins pas dans ce monde ci.

-C'est pour combien de temps ?

-Une nuit. J'ai fait un long voyage je compte repartir demain.

_J'ai été déçue , je compte oublier tout ce que j'ai vu._

La vielle dame lui tendit la clé. C'est en croisant son doux regard, qu'Ino se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus croisé ce regard là. Celui des gens ordinaires, qui vivaient des vies normales et qui n'en n'étaient que plus heureux.

-Est-ce que vous connaitriez un bar ou quelque chose du genre ? j'ai besoin de décompresser.

-Oh, vous devriez allez dans le bar du coin, tenez voici l'adresse, d'après mon petit-fils ils font d'excellent cocktail.

Ino lui sourit, et prit la direction que lui conseilla l'aubergiste. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'entre deux cognacs, elle allait la revoir, entourée d'une famille virtuelle. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle la vit, rigolant à gorge déployée, être heureuse avec ces personnes qui ne signifiait rien pour elle , elle en fut jalouse. Jalouse que Sakura l'avait si vite oubliée alors qu'elle peinait à faire de même. Jalouse que Sakura n'avait plus aucun souvenir de guerre, de mort, de douleur. Jalouse que la jeune femme soit heureuse alors qu'elle allait mal. Jalouse à en crever. Alors, elle attendit toute la nuit, dans la pénombre, attendant que la rose soit seule.

Sakura, sortit du bar, sans se soucier que tout allait changer dans sa vie. Tout allait être bouleversée. Ino l'attrapa par le bras et l'a plaqua contre le mur.

-C'était quoi ça ? ! Hurla t-elle, ne se souciant pas d'attirer l'attention.

-Vous !? S'horrifia Sakura.

-C'était quoi se bordel !?

Ino chancelait entre colère et alcool. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait ni se qu'elle faisait.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez !?

-J'arrive pas à y croire, tout à l'air tellement mieux dans ta putain d'existence à la con ! Tout ce bonheur utopique à l'air tellement réelle ! Mais tu sais quoi, c'est du pipeau ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Laissez-moi tranquille, vous me faites peur !

-Merde je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyez c'est moi ! Ino ! Ta rival ! Ton amie ! Ta meilleure amie ! Dit-elle tout en lui secouant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Lâchez moi !

-Non, je ne te lâcherez plus, je ne t'abandonnerez plus, tu vas retourner à ta place ! Tu vas revenir avec moi !

Sakura hurla, et Ino plaqua sa main sur sa bouche mais grimaça de douleur lorsque les dents de Sakura se plantèrent dans sa chaire . Sakura se débattu tant bien que mal, mais reçut de plein fouet un coup sur le crane. Son corps s'effondra et Ino l'a soutint. La blonde n'était pas fière de son geste, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle l'emmena vers un coin sombre de la ville et lui planta une aiguille dans le cou. Sakura allait devoir dormir pendant un bon bout de temps. Juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans son vrai monde.

* * *

_**Retour au présent : **_

_**Konoha , bureau de l'Hokage**_

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mit autant de temps ?

Assit sur son bureau, portant la tunique qui le définit en tant qu'Hokage, Shikamaru, fixe les jeunes hommes qui lui font face. Kiba a l'air renfrogné et jette des coups d'œil enragés vers Naruto qui accoudé au mur se fout royalement de l'avis de son supérieur.

-Eh bien nous avons eu un léger contre temps, commence par argumenter Lee.

-Naruto nous a fait chier, lâche Kiba ce qui fit lever les yeux aux ciel du blond et sourire Shikamaru.

-Quel rebelle je fais ! Ironise Naruto.

-C'est bon les gars arrêtaient vos chamailleries je n'ai pas le temps pour ses emmerdes. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Naruto, attends toi tu restes.

Le blond soupire et se retourne lentement .

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demande Shikamaru.

-Pitié Shikamaru contente toi de faire ton boulot d'Hokage et épargne moi tes élans d'affection.

-Je te laisse se job quand tu veux, tu le sais très bien.

-Et tu sais que je n'en veux pas.

-Plus, corrige le brun, tu n'en veux plus depuis que...enfin bref, je repose ma question en tant qu'ami, comment tu te sens ?

Naruto hausse un sourcil.

-Sérieusement Shikamaru, tu comptes vraiment me faire un amalgame de question de gonzesse !?

Shikamaru lève les yeux au ciel .

-C'est bon Naruto, on est entre nous, tu peux arrêter de jouer au dur.

-Je ne joue pas, je le suis déjà.

-Je sais très bien que tu ne prends pas tout cela à la légère et que c'est ta manière à toi d'aller mieux, mais...

-Mais quoi ? On s'en fous ! Je m'en fous, fiche moi la paix .

-Cela fait trois ans alors j'ai pensé que tu avais peut être besoin d'en parler.

-Et bien tu penses très mal, je me porte à merveille, maintenant si tu le veux bien je vais retourner à ma vie privée avant que tu ne te prennes de nouveau pour « ma petite-amie ».

Naruto claque la porte dérriére lui et Shikamaru soupire d'agacement. Il se frotte les yeux à l'aide de ses paumes, et se masse les tempes. Il le ressent, le chagrin inconsolable de Naruto, la dépression qui reste ancrée en lui, son humanité qu'il essaye d'enfouir au plus profond de lui. Mais Naruto est devenu un mur, un rempart, une muraille infranchissable, il ne laisse plus personne entrer dans son monde. Il ne voulait l'aide de personne. Et ça Shikamaru ne le supporte plus.

Divaguant dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto se dirige vers son nouvel appartement. Il avait décidé de déménager . Il ne voulait plus rester au même endroit c'était trop dure. Il ne pouvait pas. Il enlève ses vêtements sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, à quoi bon éclairer la pièce si déjà dans son cœur et dans ses pensées n'y règne que ténèbres. Ténèbres et agonie. Il pose son front contre le carrelage glacé de la douche et soudain pris de fureur planta son poing de rage contre la surface plane.

-Putain.

Trois ans . Cela fait trois ans qu' il pensait l'avoir oublier. Qu'elle aurait du quitter pour toujours ces pensées. Mais comment oublier son premier amour ? Comment l'oublier _**elle **_ tout simplement ? Il faut qu'il se relève. Il faut qu'il avance. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à elle. C'est insupportable. Situation de non retour. Situation merdique. Tout ça à cause de lui. Quand il ferme les yeux, il revoit de nouveau son visage, ses formes, ses yeux, tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qui l'aimait le plus.

-Fais chier.

Et il se souvint comme d'hier de tous ces moments passés avec elle. De sa voix. De ses manies. Et putain que ça fait un mal de chien d'y penser. On aurait transpercé son cœur avec un couteau la douleur aurait été la même. Il entend encore distinctement le son de ses supplices...

_**Souvenir**_

-Allez reste !

-Je ne peux pas Sakura !

-Si reste avec moi !

Assise sur leur lit, Sakura regardait son Naruto préparer ses affaires . Il devait partir dans une heure en mission. Une mission qui allait durer trois jours. Sakura qui depuis peu, s'était uniquement spécialisé dans la médecine restait continuellement à Konoha. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il partait, c'était toujours la même chanson.

-S'il te plait !

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix !

-Mais je ne supporte pas quand tu n'es plus là.

-Et comment tu faisais quand on était pas ensemble ?

-Je ne vivais pas. Je ne dormais pas. J'étais chiante. J'étais invivable. Sans toi, c'est la mort pour moi ! Reste !

Il se gratta la nuque à la fois touché et amusé.

-Je suis flatté d'être le soleil de tes jours mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement, cette remarque mielleuse lui valut la grimace dégoutée de Sakura qui le fit bien marrer.

Elle se leva du lit et se posta face à lui, caressant lentement ses omoplates tout en gardant le contact visuel.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, tu sais, fit-il malgré la lueur de désir qui planait dans ses prunelle.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'elle se détachait, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. Ses jambes tremblèrent, sa vue se troubla, mais son corps ne toucha aucunement le sol, les bras de Naruto l'avait retenu à temps.

-Hey ça va ? S'enquit-il de demander.

-Hum oui, c'est rien, c'est la fatigue.

-T'es sure ?

-Mais oui , je te dit, c'est qui le médecin ici !?

-Ok, ok calme toi.

Il l'a ramena sur le lit et l'aida à s'allonger mais au lieu de le laisser partir, sans prévenir elle le fit basculer, s'asseyant de tout son poids sur lui, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

-C'était une ruse n'est-ce pas ? Conclut-il.

-Peut être, dit-elle, tout en se penchant déposant des baisers le long de son cou.

Et alors qu'il soupirait d'aise , elle chuchota à son oreille.

-Tu sais, si tu restes je pourrais te faire ...enfin tu sais...

Comme pour illustrer ces propos, ses doigts descendirent le long de son abdomens et s'arrêtèrent à l'embrasure de son pantalon. Il avala difficilement sa salive et la fixa troublé.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton truc.

-J'ai peut être changé d'avis. Enfin bien entendue, je le fais uniquement si tu restes avec moi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

-Alors tant pis pour toi.

Elle entama de se relever mais sans la prévenir il l'a plaqua à son tour sur le lit, maintenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Immobile Sakura croisa ses yeux fiévreux.

-Tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu fais ça.

-Faire quoi ?

-Me provoquer et me laisser sur ma faim.

Il fondit sur elle. Déposant des baisers, sur ses lèvres, sa bouche, son coup, ses yeux, son nez et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle se tortillait, ne voulant pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait si lui aussi ne jouait pas le jeu, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et sa poigne l'empêchait de s'échapper. Alors elle ne put qu'apprécier le doux supplice qu'il l'infligeait.

-C'est pas juste, gémit-elle.

Il rigola et l'a libéra.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, dit-il tout en se relevant.

Sakura le suivit jusqu'au pas de la porte, le cœur un peu serré. Elle n'aimait pas quand il partait et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir quand il n'était pas là, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir .

-Tu fais vite, hein !

Il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, et il l'a serra contre lui.

-Sakura il faut vraiment que tu me lâches, susurra t-il à regret appréciant bien plus qu'elle les élans d'affection de cette dernière.

-Reviens-moi vite, murmura t-elle contre son oreille.

-Je t'..

Elle l'interrompit en posant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres .

-Non ne me le dit pas maintenant, tu me le diras quand tu rentreras.

_**Retour douloureux au présent**_

Interminable souffrance. Cœur démantelé. Arraché. Broyé. Il est à moitié mort. À moitié détruit. Il n'est qu'une âme errante à la recherche de la paix. De la paix intérieur. Seigneur. Pitié. Il faut que cela s'arrête, il va en mourir. Elle le manque terriblement et ce manque prend un malin plaisir à le détruire . Il se laisse tombe le long du carrelage sur le sol mouillé de la douche. Il n'a plus la force de lutter, de se battre contre lui-même. Plus le courage. Plus rien du tout.

* * *

Réveil brutale. Gorge sèche. Migraine. Cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Comme sortit d'un cauchemar sans fin, Sakura émerge brutalement de son sommeil forcé. Elle suffoque et inspire de grande bouffées, l'air lui manquait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Cela doit être du au somnifère.

Voix. Inconnues. Féminines. Sakura releve la tête et terrifiée fixe les deux jeunes femmes l'a dévisager. Elle reconnut avec horreur celle qui l'avait assommée.

-Sakura.

Et elle hurle.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !

-Calme toi, Sakura nous ne te voulons aucun mal, tente de la rassurer Tenten.

Mais la jeune femme s'est déjà reculée dans le fond du lit, les fixe avec peur et détresse. Sur la défensive, elle lorgne le moindre mouvement provenant des jeunes femmes.

-Sakura tu as toute les raisons du monde pour croire que nous sommes dérangées, mais tu ne le dois pas, nous ne te ferons aucun mal, lui susurre doucement Tenten.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirai alors que vous avez essayer de me tuer !?

-Assommer , corrige la blonde, tu n'es pas morte, tu n'es pas attachée à des chaines, tu es dans mon lits, sous mes draps. Crois moi si nous t'avions voulu du mal, tu serais entrain de croupir dans un trou, agonisante de blessure grave .

Sakura serre ses mains dans les draps à s'en blanchir les phalanges pendant que Tenten lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi Ino tu t'enfonces, crache Tenten.

Tenten s'approche doucement de la jeune femme apeurée et lui tendit un plateau ou réside du thé et quelques biscuits secs.

-Tu dois avoir faim, une semaine sans boire ni manger ça doit creuser.

Sakura écarquille les yeux terrorisée. Une semaine ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Son esprit est torturé de question sans réponse.

-Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que tu prennes des forces, reprit la brune devant la mine apeurée de Sakura.

Sakura se contente de la regarder sans y toucher. Et puis quoi encore, elles ont encore l'intention de l'endormir encore une fois avec cet appât. Il n'est pas question qu'elle touche à cet bouffe même si sa gorge lui quémande de l'eau et que son estomac se serait bien empiffré .

-Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Pourquoi moi ? Ou suis-je ? Et vous êtes qui ?

-Cela fait beaucoup de question tout ça, et j'accepterai d'y répondre si tu manges un peu , s'il te plait ton état m'inquiète .

-Si vous vous souciez réellement de moi, vous ne m'aurez pas capturée.

-Ne me parle pas en me mettant dans le même bateau qu'elle, fit Tenten en désignant Ino du doigt, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ino est une grosse malade. Elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, c'était une erreur.

Ino soupire et s'adosse au mur de sa chambre .

-Un jour vous me remercierez toute les deux...

-Mais bien sur, fit Tenten tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te propose que nous repartons à zéro, comme tu as pu le comprendre la fille qui t'a euh « emmener »,on va dire ça comme ça, c'est Ino, et moi je m'appelle Tenten. Si nous te connaissons Sakura, c'est parce que d'une certaine manière nous avons un...un...un passé en commun. Ino n'a pas voulu agir en mal, elle n'a jamais voulu te faire de mal elle a juste agit sans réfléchir et...

-Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Si vous êtes aussi innocentes que vous le prétendez l'être je veux que vous me laissiez rentrer chez moi !

-Rêve toujours !lâcha la blonde

-Tais-toi Ino !

-Quoi, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser partir, elle doit savoir qui elle est !

-Mais de quoi vous parlez !? Les interrompit la fleur.

Tenten reporte son attention sur la rose. Sakura a l'air paniquée et sa poitrine se souléve au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous avions un passé en commun, tu étais notre amie.

-Non, c'est faux, vous devez confondre je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu !

Tenten resta coite. Elle aussi le savait que la rose ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais l'admettre lui faisait toujours un peu mal . Non pas un peu. Énormément.

-Non Sakura, nous nous connaissions, c' est pourquoi Ino t'as ramenée ici, à Konoha, le village ou tu es née, ou tu as grandi et...

-Et celui qui a causé ta perte, termina Ino, et celle de bien des gens.

-Ino, je t'ai dit de te TAIRE !

Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains, elle a mal à la tête. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Ces femmes sont folles, elle n'a aucun doute la dessus. Elle doit fuir, partir le plus vite possible.

Un coup sourd sur la porte, ainsi que plusieurs furtifs attirèrent l'attention des jeunes femmes. Tenten et Ino se regardèrent en même temps. Elles sortirent rapidement de la chambre tout en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Alors qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas Tenten, je ne suis pas médium.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

-Je vais ouvrir, toi tu restes avec elle.

Ino se dirige vers la porte pendant que Tenten retourne avec Sakura . Lorsque la blonde l'ouvrit la porte , elle découvre Megumi sa voisine d'en face, un sourire au lèvre et tendant devant elle un panier remplie de petit gâteau. C'était son excuse habituel pour pouvoir entrer chez la blonde et l'espionnait en même temps. Cette jeune femme âgée de 24 ans est une vrai commère et travaille en tant qu'infirmière dans le même hôpital que la blonde, celle-ci a eu le coup de foudre pour Naruto et le sachant proche d'Ino elle n'hésite pas à questionner celle-ci pour pouvoir retirer quelques anecdotes croustillantes.

-J'ai entendue du bruit, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais rentrée de mission, et que tu devais avoir faim.

-Ben enfaite...

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase Megumi entre et dépose son panier sur la table tout inspectant les lieux de ses petits yeux de fouine.

-Tu es toute seule, j'aurai juré t'entendre discuter avec quelqu'un ?

-Eh ben non, je me parlais à moi-même comme bien souvent donc si tu pouvais par...

-Oh et si on prenait le thé toute les deux, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! Et puis cela te feras du bien de voir du monde, parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Ino fit la grimace, si elle avait su qu'il s'agissait de Megumi, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert cette porte. Cette fille est la pire des sangsues possible.

-Megumi, je suis vraiment fatiguée j'aimerai me reposer.

-Oh mais tu auras le temps quand je serai partit.

-Écoutes si tu veux tout savoir, Naruto n'est pas là, et je n'ai rien de nouveau à raconter sur lui, je ne pense pas qu'il est une petite amie et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il est des vues sur toi, donc si tu pouvais disposer.

Mais Megumi ne l'écoute plus, elle est trop occupée à tendre l'oreille.

-C'est moi ou je viens tout juste d'entendre quelqu'un hurler dans ta chambre ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un crierait dans ma chambre alors que je suis toute seule ?

-Je suis sure d'avoir entendue quelqu'un.

-Et moi je suis sure qu'il n'y a personne dans ma chambre ! Répète un peu plus fort la blonde dans l'espoir que l'entende Tenten.

Mais avant que Megumi n'entre dans la chambre, Tenten en sortit un sourire figée au lèvres.

-Mais je croyais que tu étais toute seule? Demanda Megumi.

-J'avais oublié qu'elle était là, rajoute Ino.

-Vraiment ? Questionne Megumi sentant un secret bien gros poindre le bout de son nez, et dîtes moi si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète (Ino étouffe un rire) pourquoi avoir hurlé dans cette chambre ? Demande Megumi envers Tenten.

-Y'avait une araignée, lui répond agacée Tenten, et je peux savoir qui tu es ?

-Oh, je suis Megumi, la voisine d'Ino et en même temps sa meilleurs conseillère et amie.

Ino secoue la tête de gauche à droite pendant que l'agaçante petite voisine faisait son show.

-Attend, c'est idiot, tu es une ninja alors pourquoi crierait pour une araignée ?

-Je déteste ça, c'est vraiment trop dégueulasse. Et c'est ma vie de quoi tu te mêles ?!

-Je suis sure que vous me cachiez quelque chose !

-Et même si on te cachait quelque chose qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien te faire ?

Tenten en a vraiment marre de toute ces inepties de la vie. D'abord Ino qui débarque avec Sakura puis ce gros grain de sel qui se prend pour je ne sais qui et qui vient les emmerder ou moment ou elles avaient besoin de toute la tranquillité du monde.

-Écoutes Megumi, va faire ta vie, laisse nous tranquille ok !

Les prunelles de Megumi s'agrandirent soudainement et elle leur sourit.

-Oh je vois, j'ai compris ne vous inquiétez, je suis à cent pour cent pour se genre de relation, j'ai même ce type de cas dans ma famille, je vous soutient , si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit elle tout en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ino hausse un sourcil, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en mode poisson de mer, venant tout juste de comprendre l'insinuation de sa merveilleuse voisine.

-Quoi ?! Non ! On n'est pas...c'est...NON !

-Hein, fit Tenten n'ayant toujours pas compris la situation.

-OK, j'ai compris, je vais vous laissez, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais garder tout cela pour moi !

Elle quitte l'appartement suivit de près par Ino qui lui crie à l'embrasure de la porte :

-Je t'interdis de dire que je suis devenue lesbienne ! Tu m'entends si jamais demain je vois que le boulanger me regarde de travers je t'en retirerai des comptes !

Tenten n'ayant toujours pas compris pourquoi Ino semble aussi troublée et énervée se dirige attifement vers la chambre qu'elle découvre à son plus grand malheur entiérement vide .

-Putain de merde, de bordel de merde ! Ino vient ici, on a un problème.

La blonde accourt vers elle et découvre elle aussi la pièce vide, et la fenêtre grande ouverte. Elles se précipitent vers la fenêtre scrutant les alentours sans aucune trace de la rose.

-Fait chier, elle est ou ? Et comment a-t-elle fait pour sortir ?

-T'habite au premier étage idiote ! Elle a du sauter, ce n'est pas bien haut.

Tenten enjambe la fenêtre et saute elle aussi sur le sol .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-À ton avis, je vais la retrouver avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse, bouge toi , on doit la retrouver !


	4. Tomber de haut

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Pour cette lecture je vous conseil d'écoutez :**_

_**The Pretty Reckless-Heaven Knows**_

_**The xx- Crystalised**_

_**James Arthur-Recovery**_

_**C'est juste pour mettre une musique d'ambiance.**_

_**Bon , alors maintenant je vais faire ma chiante. J'ai pu constater que ma fiction est lu par beaucoup de personne, 918 vues, Wouah, impressionnant et tout ça juste pour trois chapitre et très peu de commentaire.**_

_**Une question. Une affirmation : Vous êtes radins ? **_

_**Me faire ça à moi, qui suis généreuse de vous écrire sur un couple peu traité et qui essaye de sortir des clichés sur lequel on les affublent d'habitude ! Je pense que je mérite quand même un peu d'encouragement. Après tout, si cela ne vous intéresse pas plus que cela, je peux toujours arrêter d'écrire la suite...**_

_**Mais étant donné qu'il y en a quand même qu'ils l'a lisent je continuerait juste pour eux, voilà Nah !**_

_**Bon, c'est bon j'ai fini de faire ma chiante et je vous souhaite une mauvaise lecture !**_

* * *

_**Tomber de haut**_

Fuir. C'était une nécessite. Elle le devait. Maintenant. Sans réfléchir Sakura sortit en trombe de son lit et chercha le plus vite possible des yeux une trappe, une ouverture, un échappatoire. La fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et eut un haut le cœur. Elle n'aimait pas le vide. Cela lui procurait des vertiges abominables. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et elle dû luter contre elle même. Elle devait se reprendre et s'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible. L'adrénaline, le courage ou la force l'aidèrent à sauter. Ce n'était pas bien haut, mais cela lui suffit pour qu'elle se torde la cheville. Elle grimaça de douleur mais se retint de crier. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Alors elle trottina doucement ralenti par son pied endolorie vers le village. Elle se sentait perdu et elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait . Elle avait besoin d'aide. N'importe qui . Mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Essoufflée , elle s'arrêta contre sa volonté et prit désespérément son souffle.

-C'est impossible, marmonna une voix rauque.

Elle releva la tête et aperçût un jeune homme l'a dévisager . Son regard stupéfait lui rappelait celui de la blonde lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais d'un autre côté il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus vite possible de ces jeunes femmes.

-C 'est toi, Sakura ? Parla de nouveau l'inconnu.

Merde, lui aussi l'a connaissait. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de ne plus s'arrêter. Sortir de ce cauchemar sans fin. Parce que plus elle restait là et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elles avaient raison. Troublée au plus au point, fatiguée et affaiblie, elle n'avait même plus la force de lui demander comment il connaissait, lui aussi, son prénom. Pourquoi lui aussi l'a regardé comme cela, comme une personne revenue d'entre les morts.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuisse, ou qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une illusion, mais lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras, il le sentit, que ces frissons n'étaient pas dû à un rêve, que son regard apeuré n'était pas inventé et qu'elle était bien là.

-Tu es réel...

Les émeraudes de Sakura fixèrent cette main . Chaude, moite, elle lui enserrait le bras. La peur la paralysa. Elle avait en vraiment marre. Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'a vouloir elle ?

Elle se détacha brutalement et le foudroya du regard. Un sourire franchi les lèvres de l'inconnu .

-Tu n'as pas changé, c'est bon à savoir.

-Qui..qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

Il haussa les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit. Il se rappela lui aussi de nouveau de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans. De tout ça. De cet imbécile de Naruto. De la pauvre Sakura. De tout ces changements. Du chagrin. De la haine. Des secrets. De ce naufrage.

_Alors que dire ?_

La vérité.

-Un ami.

Sakura étouffa un rire nerveux. Lui aussi s'y mettait. Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous de son amitié ?

-Alors vous devez m'aider, je vous en prie, sinon elles...elles vont me trouver et..et...je vais...

-Quoi ? Qui ? Calme toi, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Et comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

_Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. _Et ça recommence, encore, le même schéma. Mais bordel ou est-elle ! Que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi ?

Et sans prévenir, une douleur aiguë l'atteint de plein fouet à l'estomac, et vulnérable, elle rendit devant lui.

-Sakura, est-ce que ça va ?

Elle suffoqua, pleura, se tordit de douleur et sombra petit à petit. L'homme à forte carrure, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena loin d'ici. Laissant au loin sans le savoir deux jeunes femmes parcourir inutilement les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de la rose.

-Putain de merde mais oùa t-elle bien pu se barrer en si peu de temps !?

-Pour la cinquième fois Tenten je n'en sais rien !

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ? Ne te rends-tu pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Et si on l'a découvre avant nous ? Merde mais t'es vraiment blonde !

-De toute façon ça allait bien finir par arriver ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester continuellement cachée .

-QUOI ! MAIS EST-CE QUE TU T'ENTENDS PARLER ?!

-En tout cas, toi, je t'entends très bien, je suis à un mètre de toi Tenten tu n'as pas besoin de me gueuler dessus !

_Serre les dents, Tenten._

_Contrôle ta colère._

_Retient toi._

La brune était à bout. Elles arpentaient les rues de Konoha depuis une vingtaine de minute, sans apercevoir la trace de Sakura. Tout espoir de la ramener était réduit à néant.

-Peut-être que l'on devrait se séparer ? On l'a retrouvera plus vite, proposa la blonde.

-Oh tiens c'est l'idée la plus censée que tu n'es eu jusqu'à lors, cracha Tenten furibonde qui sans attendre l'accord de la blonde fonça dans une autre direction.

**Souvenir**

-Ino t'as une minute ?

La blonde leva les yeux de ses dossiers médicales pour observer la rose qui lui faisait face.

-Ça dépend pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que l'on peut discuter ailleurs ? Lui demanda nerveusement Sakura tout en observant les allées et venue des passant dans l'hôpital.

Ino l'a regarda intrigué mais s'abstint de question. Elle se contenta de se lever et de la suivre. Sakura l'emmena dans une des chambres de garde et commença à faire les cents pas.

-C'est pas facile à dire, à vrai dire, je n'y crois pas moi-même, mais il faut que je t'en parle sinon je vais devenir folle !

La rose prit place sur le lit . Anéantie, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Inquiète, la blonde s'approcha d'elle, et frotta le dos de son amie . Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête, Ino observa, les cernes béantes et la mine effroyable qui prônaient sur le visage de Sakura.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je crois que je suis enceinte, finit par lâcher Sakura.

Ino écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. La stupéfaction lui cloua le bec puis doucement, son visage s'adoucit pour laisser place à l'enthousiasme.

-Oh mon dieu,c'est... waouh !

La blonde souriait franchement et commença à s'emporter toute seule, lorsque soudainement elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la désagréable impression d'être la seule à être contente ?

Sakura verrouilla son regard au sien et Ino comprit.

-Tu n'en veux pas, constata la blonde.

-Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il ou elle vive dans un monde comme celui là ? Pour le voir mourir lors d'une guerre ? Pour qu'il devienne orphelin, assaillie par la haine, la rancœur la tristesse ! Pour qu'il est la même vie que Naruto ? Pour qu'un jour il n'est que pour souvenir de nous un visage taillé dans une pierre et des noms gravés sur des tombes ! Alors oui Ino, je n'en veux pas.

-Est-ce que Naruto est au moins courant ?

Sakura secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non et puis de toute façon je n'en suis pas certaine, j'ai peut être confondu les symptômes...Oui c'est ça, j'ai du confondre.

-On peut toujours faire des tests, proposa Ino, et puis tu sais ce n'est peut être pas aussi dure que ça à gérer un enfant.

-Ino, je n'arrive pas à me gérer moi-même comment tu veux que je m'occupe d'un enfant ?

-On dit que ça s'apprend.

-Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir apprendre, murmura au bord des larmes Sakura avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde qui lui caressa, pour toute réponse, tendrement les cheveux .

**Retour au présent**

Ino s'arrêta en plein chemin. Ne l'a cherché plus. Le destin doit faire ça preuve de travail maintenant. Plus de mensonge. Elle se l'était promis. Plus de secret. Plus jamais. Ça l'avait trop dévorée intérieurement. Un pas de plus à l'anéantissement de son moi intérieur.

Et sans prévenir, quelqu'un lui enserra le bras et l'a plaqua contre le mur. Elle allait frapper de toute ces forces l'agresseur, mais reconnu entre deux grognements, les perles noires qui définissaient si bien le regard de Kiba.

-KIBA ! Mais t'es complétement malade ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Désolé mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention.

-C'est vrai que m'appeler simplement par mon prénom était de trop pour ton petit cerveau.

-Fais pas chier Ino, j'ai besoin de toi, tu dois venir avec moi !

-Je suis occupée là, lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Dit-elle tout en essayant de se dégager de sa forte poigne.

- Écoutes, tu vas peut être me prendre pour un dingue, mais ...je viens tout juste de croiser quelqu'un en assez mauvais état et j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Contente de savoir que tu joues au bon samaritain mais comme je te l'ai déjà expliquer je suis pressée !

-Fais pas encore l'égoïste Ino, c'est vraiment important !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Kiba était aussi collant que Megumi, si ces deux là ce mettaient dans l'optique de faire des enfants, ils procréeraient sans doute des chewing-gum . Et évidemment le seul moyen pour le faire partir était de dédaigner porter attention à ce qu'il disait.

-Ok, balance, de qui s'agit-il ?

-Ben , c'est que...c'est pas vraiment une personne qui aurait dû se trouver ici dans les temps qui court, elle n'est pas vraiment censée être là, avec nous...

Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'Ino comprenne .

-Montre moi, se contente t-elle de dire.

À sa grande surprise il l'emmena chez lui. Dans ce minuscule studio, ou le désordre rangeait à la vas vite témoignait de son inaptitude au ménage. Sur son lit se tordant de douleur , Sakura agonisait.

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, j'ai rien fait j'te jure !

Ino se précipita vers elle, et commence à l'a soigner. Elle en savait la cause. C'était l'un des effets de ce somnifères, la jeune femme était restée faible trop longtemps, sans boire ni manger et ces choques psychologiques n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pour une fois, Ino se sentit coupable depuis qu'elle l'avait amenée, de lui infligeait ça. Heureusement ses talents de médecin remirent rapidement d'aplomb la rose, quoique toujours encore un peu assommée par la douleur. Ino remarqua la cheville gonflée de la rose et entreprit de l'a soigner.

-C'est incroyable qu'elle soit là, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as t-elle fait pour retrouver le village ?

Ino stoppa son geste mais ne se détourna aucunement vers lui. Il ne devait pas deviner. Ou tout du moins pas encore. Elle resta silencieuse.

-Je vais chercher Shikamaru, lâcha finalement Kiba.

-Non attend Kiba ! Dit elle tout en se retournant furtivement .

Trop tard il avait déjà disparu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que cela allait finir par arriver , elle avait quand même un peu peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ramené Sakura, une peur minuscule se formait à l'intérieur de son cœur. Elle aurait pu emporter le corps de Sakura avec elle. L'a cacher de nouveau, mais Kiba en était déjà témoin. Tant pis, autant assumer jusqu'au bout. Elle l'avait cherché de toute façon.

Sakura respirait fort, incapable de bouger, ses yeux verts fusillaient Ino, et celle-ci passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de la rose, retirant les mèches humidifiées par la sueur de son front. Sakura ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à cette femme qui lui faisait peur et qui en même temps l'a rassuré avec des gestes de douceur. Qui était-elle à la fin ?

Finalement Ino partit à la recherche d'un verre propre et de nourriture. Elle ne trouva que de la pâté pour chien . Par chance en fouillant bien elle finit par trouver un fruit encore potable. Elle éplucha la pomme et tendit un verre d'eau à la rose .

-Je sais que tu as toute les raisons de me haire, à ta place j'en aurai fait de même, mais crois moi tu as vraiment besoin de boire et de manger.

Pour une fois, Sakura tendit la main et s'empressa de boire. Cela lui fit un bien fous. Elle manga tout aussi vite. Puis finit par le regretter en pensant qu'elle s'était encore faite avoir.

-Non, je ne t'ai pas empoisonnée.

-Je sais, articula faiblement la rose.

Ino sourit . Elle commençait à gagne petit à petit la confiance de la rose.

Les yeux de la rose se fermèrent tout seule. Et Ino en silence, la regarda dormir, et se perdit dans ses rêveries.

_**Souvenir**_

-Tu regarderas pour moi, hein ?!

-Oui je le ferai !

Elles devaient attendre plusieurs heures avant que le laboratoire ne prenne en compte ses analyses. Elles devaient patienter comme tout patient ordinaire. Et non pas en tant qu'héros de guerre.

-Si c'est positif, ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas l'entendre !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'exagère, je suis sure qu'au fond tu le veux se bébé.

-Je suis contente que tu ne puisses finalement pas voir ce qu'il y a au fond de moi.

-Dis tu peux arrêter de faire les cents pas c'est agaçant !

-Excuse moi d'être stressée !

Sakura ne pouvait tenir en place. Avant qu'elle ne fut prise d'un léger vertige. Encore. Elle prit finalement place prés de la blonde, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. C'était de plus en plus fréquent. Ça et la migraine, suivi des bouffées de chaleurs . Elle le savait que ses symptômes n'était pas du à une grossesse, mais son retard et ses nausées matinales là par contre elle en était plus que sûre.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste fatiguée...

-Tu dors ces temps-ci ?

-Depuis qu'il est revenu.

-Et quand il repartira ?

-Alors je ne dormirai plus.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé tu sais !

-Ino arrête ! Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est juste un fœtus !

-Tu t'entends parler ?

-Je t'interdis de me juger ! Plus hypocrite que toi, tu meurs !

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles !

-Je ne sais pas, peut être du fait qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de prendre Choji pour un con, et jouer avec les sentiments de Shikamaru.

**Retour au présent**

**Bureau de l'Hokage**

La paperasse. C'est chiant. Terriblement ennuyant. Rien n'aurai pu gâcher encore plus ça journée. Enfin si. Un Kiba déboulant dans son bureau et lui dévoilant l'impensable .

-Shikamaru, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement !

-Je suis occupé Kiba...

-Il faut que tu te magnes, c'est urgent !

-Quand j'aurai fini ça je viendrai !

-Putain Shika toi et moi on sait bien que ça prendra des semaines, il faut que tu viennes maintenant !

Shikamaru dédaigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui et tout en soufflant nonchalant la fumée de sa cigarette, lui demanda :

-Eh bien dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi agaçant ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire là, on pourrait nous entendre, et je ne sais si tu veux que tout le monde le sache, enfin pour l'instant, parce que s'il le le sait , il va péter un câble et j'ai pas envie de ramasser les dégâts et...

Shikamaru se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui.

-OK, c'est bon j'te suis, mais par pitié, tais-toi !

Kiba l'entraina alors dans toute les rues de Konoha, avant de se diriger chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement en trombe et Shikamaru n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui, dormait la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Assise à ses côté, Ino n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Elle n'allait pas bien, alors je suis allée chercher Ino...

Shikamaru ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait les yeux fixé sur la rose. Il a du mal à y croire. C'est tellement impensable. Elle n'était pas censée être là. Elle ne le devait pas. Elle n'était plus consciente de leur monde. De leur vie. Qu'elle avait été tout simplement leur amie. Et puis au fond de lui, il le sut, que l'ordre instauré aller de nouveau s'écrouler. Il le présentait, ce renouveau et ce détestable pressentiment qu'il avait. Un mauvais pressentiment .

-J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a pu arriver jusqu'ici ? C'est complétement dingue non ! Dit Kiba, se sentant obligé de combler le vide.

Dingue oui cela l'était. Étonnant, un peu moins. Shikamaru n'avait jamais été bête et lentement ses yeux se détachèrent de Sakura pour se poser sur Ino.

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? Lâcha Shikamaru .

Sans le regarder Ino savait pertinemment qu'il l'a persécuté de son regard noisette.

-T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête, Ino, conclut l'Hokage.

Et les saphirs de la blonde croisèrent depuis bien longtemps ceux de Shikamaru.

-Je suppose que l'excuse « Je n'avais pas le choix » ne te suffira pas à toi non plus, admit-elle.

Shikamaru passa nerveusement une main sur son visage, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, histoire de tout remettre au clair dans sa tête. La seule femme qu'il n'est jamais aimé et qui refusait toute marque d'attention de sa part, venait tout juste de commettre l'irréparable.

-Réveils là, finit-il par demander.

Ino tapota l'épaule de Sakura , et elle émergea. Elle sursauta en découvrant une personne de plus. Sauf que celui là, lui semblait moins dangereux que les deux autres. Il avait ce regard rassurant. Celui qui disait « je te sauverai. »

-Oh mon dieu vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, marmonna Sakura, se qui fit sourire par la même occasion Shikamaru.

Shikamaru s'adossa à sa hauteur et lui fit son plus doux sourire.

-Je m'appelle Shikamaru et je suis l'Hokage de ce village.

-Un quoi ?

-Je protège ce village si tu préfères. Un peu comme un roi, mais en mieux.

Il essayait de lui parler avec douceur et humour. Il le sentait qu'elle allait terriblement mal. Ino n'avait jamais été très douce et il pensa que pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire était de se comporter en protecteur. Cela sembla marcher puisqu'elle le supplia :

-Je vous supplie sortez moi de là, je ne veux pas rester là, s'il vous plait !

-Je te le promets , dit-il tout en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Sakura se calma et Shikamaru soupira tout en reportant son attention vers la blonde.

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications Ino.

-Je crois que vous aviez des explications à me donner , reprit Sakura.

-C'est vrai Sakura on t'en doit, surtout elle d'ailleurs, rétorqua Shikamaru.

-Attendez vous aussi, vous me connaissez...

-On peut dire ça comme ça, fit Shikamaru.

Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Je ne comprend plus rien !

-Moi non, plus fit Shikamaru. Sakura, dis-moi est-ce que je peux te laisser seule avec Kiba ? Il faut que je parles à Ino seul à seul.

-Non, ne me laissez pas toute seule ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Ne inquiète pas tu ne crains rien, je te le promets, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps dit-il doucereusement, Toi fit-il en changeant de ton avec Ino, vient avec moi.

Ino le suivit à l'extérieur.

-Eh ben je ne sais pas comment tu t'y ai pris mais on dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, ironisa Ino.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ?

Elle haussa les épaules, s'adossa au mur, croisant les bras. Nerveusement Shikamaru ramena ses mains derrière sa nuque, puis éclata :

-Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait !?

-...

-Tu es complétement malade !

-Je sais !

-Lorsque Naruto l'a découvrira tu compte faire quoi ?!

-J'ai des arguments !

-Et s'il est encore contaminé , hein, tu y as pensé à ça ?

-Il ne l'est plus, on le sait tous !

-Les faits n'ont pas été vérifié !

-Si ils le sont, je l'ai vu dans ces dossier à la con ! On sait très bien toi et moi qu'elle ne risque plus rien maintenant, il est guérie.

-Attends t'as fouiller dans mes affaires ?!

Elle se contenta d'ignorer sa réponse .

-T'as vraiment pas changé.

-Pourquoi devrais-je changer ? Dit-elle tout en haussant les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, peut être parce que tu agis toujours mal ?

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tout cela est un mal ?

La faire avouer ces torts se révélait être un véritable défis qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter. Elle était la fille la plus têtue qu'il n'est jamais connu.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Tenten.

Elle allait le tuer. Cette fille allait le tuer. Autant mentalement que physiquement.

-Ino,tu savais très bien que c'était contre les prescription de Tsunade, elle doit y retourner, sinon, tout cela n'aurai servit à rien.

-Et tu crois que c'était juste de le faire. De lui enlever toute sa mémoire. De l'éloigner d'ici.

-Tsunade, n'avait pas eu le choix, elle..

-Oui c'est sur que c'était la meilleures des solutions à prendre, c'est pour ça qu'elle c'est retirée transit de culpabilité.

-Sakura avait été son élève, cela n'a pas été un choix facile. Pour personne.

-Shikamaru, je t'en prie elle doit rester ici.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et dévisagea, la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qui était si différente de celle d'avant la guerre. Ino était passée par tant d'état d'humeur. Tant d'épreuve. Et il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un coup de foudre. Juste d'un amour platonique dont il s'en était rendu compte au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il se décida finalement à rentrer dans l'appartement, comprenant que de toute façon cette discussion avec elle serait aussi inutile que s'ils n'avaient pas parlé. Alors qu'il allait entrouvrir la porte, elle lui dit :

-Shikamaru, je t'en supplie. Je suis sûre, que toi aussi tu sais très bien que l'a laisser là-bas n'aurait jamais arrangé les choses, parce que tous ces secrets, restent, stagnent, ils ne s'en iront jamais. On y est emprisonné. Je suis entrain de nous libérer.

-Non, Ino, tu ne penses à pas un « nous », tu ne penses qu'à toi, comme d'habitude.

-Ça te surprendrai tellement que je m'inquiète pour elle ?

-Non, ça me surprendrai que tu ai changé.

-...

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches Ino, car je sais très bien que tu n'agis jamais sans réfléchir, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ça, mais sache que je finirai par le découvrir, le pourquoi du comment. Et surtout pourquoi, tout à coup tu t'es mise dans l'idée de l'a ramener à nous ? Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et affronta fièrement ses remarques. Il n'avait plus confiance en elle depuis qu'elle avait commencé à dérailler après la guerre. Après que Sakura soit parti. Depuis qu'elle l'avait blessé . Finalement, il rompit le contact visuel, et entra dans le studio, ou Sakura assise en tailleur caressait d'une main Akamaru. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, envers Kiba.

-J'ai pensé que ça l'a détendrait, tout le monde aime les animaux.

-Bonne idée mec, se contenta de dire Shikamaru en pressant son épaule.

Sakura releva la tête vers lui, heureuse de le revoir lui.

-Alors quand est-ce que vous l' incarcérez que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi ?

Cette remarque fit sourire les garçons au grand damne d'Ino qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce et qui leva les yeux au ciels.

-Je te promets de te ramener chez toi Sakura mais pas pour l'instant.

Ino sentit son cœur explosé et porta toute son attention sur l'Hokage, alors que le visage de Sakura se décomposa.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Non, vous êtes l'Hokage, vous protégez les gens, vous devez m'aidez, m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible !

-Sakura, calme toi, tu ne vas pas rester là, c'est promis mais nous avons quelques problèmes aux alentours du village et tu vas devoir, rester là quelque jours le temps que quelques équipes remettent de l'ordre, mais dès que le calme reviendra, je te ramènerai, je te le jure.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire !?

-Tu vas rester avec Ino et Tenten quelques temps et...

-NON, l'interrompit-elle, je ne veux pas rester avec elles !

-Sakura, elles ne te feront aucun mal, elles ont été tes amies, elles n'ont pas l'intention de...

-Non je t'en supplie, je veux rester avec toi !

Le fait qu'elle commence à le tutoyer et à le regarder comme si il était sa bouée de sauvetage l'attendrie au plus au point.

-Je suis continuellement occupé, je n'aurai pas le temps de veiller sur toi, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais tu dois me faire confiance, elles prendront soin de toi.

Sakura finit par se résigner. Dans ce monde ci, elle n'avait pas de parole. Elle y était prisonnière. Shikamaru se leva et s'adressa à Ino.

-Ramène là chez toi le plus discrètement possible .

Ino s'approcha de Sakura qui n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux, et l'a pris dans ses bras. À toute vitesse, sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte, elles étaient déjà devant la porte de l'appartement d'Ino.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser partir n'est-ce pas ? Conclut Sakura avant que celle-ci n'enfonce la clé dans la serrure.

-Absolument pas.

Lorsqu'Ino ouvrit la porte elle tomba sur Tenten qui s'avança vers elles à grande enjambées .

-Tenten qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh Seigneur merci, tu l'as retrouvé !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question .

-Je suis passée, par la fenêtre, sans commentaire, tu n'es pas l'a mieux placé pour me reprocher quoique se soit ! Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fait pour l'a retrouver ?

-Kiba l'a trouvé et il m'a emmener à elle et entre temps il a prévenu Shikamaru...

-Il a quoi ?!

-Shikamaru l'a vue et...

-Oh bordel, pitié dis-moi que tu lui as dis que je n'avais rien à avoir là dedans ?

-Et si tu me laissais finir mes phrases ? Il a dit qu'elle restera ici, le temps qu'il calme les alentours du village, à ce qu'il paraît il y a quelques problémes...

-Les alentours du village vraiment ?

-Oui moi aussi, je trouve ça bizarre, mais ce n'est que mon avis, parla Sakura pour la première fois.

Les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle. Et Sakura regretta d'avoir prit la parole, elle n'aimait pas qu'elles l'a dévisage de cette manière. Comme une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tout pris.

-On doit s'occuper d'elle, dit Ino tout en contournant Tenten pour se diriger vers la cuisine, pour boire un verre d'eau.

-Ça je l'avais bien comprit, marmonna la brune.

Tenten observa Sakura, qui debout au milieu de se couloir, ne savait pas comment se tenir. Ni réagir. Tenten se rendit compte que depuis le début, elle réagissait comme la victime de la bêtise d'Ino, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux sentiments de la rose. Après tout, celle qui ne devais plus rien comprendre c'était bien elle. Sakura n'avait rien demander, c'est elle la victime du destin.

-Je t'emmène chez moi, finit par déclarer la brune vers la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ici il n'y a pas de place et que chez moi depuis que ma sœur s'est barré avec son mec, il y a une chambre de libre.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-On va tout simplement dire que tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis c'est soit moi, soit elle alors...

-Ok, très bien je te suis, admit-elle à contre cœur.

Tenten se tourna vers la blonde et lui ordonna :

-Ino, va faire des courses, je n'avais pas prévu de nourrir une bouche de plus par ta faute et il va falloir que je compense tout le stresse que tu me dois en bouffe, alors puisque tout ceci est de ta faute tu es de corvée, oh et je te prends des habits à toi pour elle ! Elle va en avoir besoin puisqu'elle va devoir rester !

Ino leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit. Après tout cela ne l'a dérangé qu'a moitié.

Alors que Tenten dévalisait les tiroirs de la blonde à la recherche de vêtement pour Sakura, au loin dans quelques rues de Konoha, Megumi faisait ses emplettes.

Commérant de temps en temps avec les commerçants, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence de son amant imaginaire qui marchait nonchalamment dans la ruelle. Son cœur rata un battement, ses joues rosirent, et elle se mit dans l'optique de le suivre. Il était tellement sexy de dos. Enfin de face aussi, mais de dois elle avait une vue plus que bien sur ses...

-Hey Megumi comment vas-tu ?

Megumi ragea. Une amie à elle l'avait interrompue alors qu'elle fantasmait. Commençant une rapide conversation qui n'avait ni que ni tête elle soupira en constatant qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue. Finalement lorsque son amie, l'a laissa enfin tranquille, elle soupira . Dire qu'il avait été juste devant elle et qu'elle n'avait même pas pu lui adresser la parole.

Boudeuse elle continua tout de même de faire les magasins jusqu'à ce qu'elle le percute sans le vouloir et déversa ainsi toute ces fournitures sur le sol. Ah destinée quand tu nous tiens.

-P..par...pardon, bégaya t-elle.

Naruto haussa des épaules.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il tout en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

Il n'était pas vraiment au meilleur de sa forme et l'a voir rougir et bégayer envers lui, lui donna l'envie de s'amuser un peu. Juste un peu.

-Dis-moi, on se connait ?

-Euh non pas vraiment.

-Bizarre, j'ai pour l'agréable impression de t'avoir déjà vu à quelque part...

-Ben c'est peut être à l'hôpital, je suis une grande amie d'Ino.

-Oh, ça doit être ça.

Megumi n'y croyait pas. Si elle avait su qu'il fallait qu'elle le percute pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elle, elle l'aurait percuté depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu t'appelles ?

-Meg...Megumi !

-Naruto.

-Oui je sais, dit-elle un peu trop rapidement, enfin je veux dire que après tout , tous le monde te connais...enfin...je parles trop c'est ça ?

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur.

-Non, t'es adorable, dis-moi Megumi, je peux t'aider à ranger tes affaires si tu veux bien après on pourrait dîner ensemble.

La jeune femme crut mourir de bonheur. Était-elle entrain de rêver ?

-Oh oui, dit-elle fiévreusement.

Trop facile, pensa Naruto. Bien trop facile. Alors que d'une main il lui prit un sac, une voix aiguë, rompit le bonheur idyllique de Megumi.

-NON ! Tu ne peux pas !

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme pour faire face à Ino qui les regardaient furieusement.

-Un problème ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, vociféra Megumi, t'as un problème ?

Ino se rapprocha d'eux et se ficha éperdument du regard meurtrier que lui affligeait Megumi et du sourire moqueur de Naruto. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il allait ruiner tout ses plans.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Cracha agacée Megumi.

-Oh toi tais-toi ! Lui répondit la blonde.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de ce que tu penses ? Demanda toujours aussi amusé Naruto.

-Naruto je t'en prie tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle_** .**_

Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire narquois et de passer son bras autour de la nuque de Megumi qui en rougit de plaisir.

-Tu permets, on a autre chose à faire..

Et alors qu'ils allaient l'a contourné , celle-ci ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la jalousie ou de l'a panique qui l'a firent parler, mais le fait est qu'elle ouvrit la bouche et qu'elle signa son arrêt de mort.

-Je l'ai ramenée !

Naruto l'ignora . Ne l'écouta pas. Comprenant qu'il s'en foutait complétement d'elle, elle cria plus fort .

-Je te l'ai ramenée !

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Redouta la suite.

-Je t'ai ramenée Sakura ! Elle est là !

Il se détacha de Megumi qui le regarda sans comprendre. Bras ballant, poings serrés, il se tourna vers la blonde. Et là, si ces yeux aurait pu tuer, Ino en serait morte.

-Tu as fait quoi ?

Ino ne dit plus rien. Il avait très bien compris. Elle le sentait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais de toute façon elle l'avait entièrement cherché.

-Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu et que c'est uniquement pour me provoquer ?!

Elle baissa les yeux. Les relevèrent. Affrontèrent les siens.

-Non, tu n'as pas fait ça !

-Je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle.

-Tu mens, tu veux juster attirer mon attention, bien joué Ino...

-Tu ne le sens pas ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Elle n'est plus une ninja et son chakra est quasi inexistant, mais il persiste encore un peu. Je suis sure que tu le sens.

Il allait lui répondre qu'elle mentait. Qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule, lorsque soudainement tout fut claire. Les souvenirs qu'ils avaient oublié et qui ces temps-ci affluaient en lui, n'était pas du au fruit du hasard. Ni le désire irrévocable de la voir. C'était parce qu'elle était là. Il s'en était rendu compte sans même le savoir. Pourtant au lieu d'en être enjoué, il en fut terrifié. Megumi qui essayait tant bien mal que d'attirer de nouveau son attention fut snober par le blond, qui prit violemment le poignet d'Ino, et qui l'entraina dans une ruelle sombre, au loin du regard de tous.

Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, et la rage ainsi que la fureur qui noyaient ses iris océan dans un ton orageux la persécutèrent.

-Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ?

Il avait frappé le mur de son poing, à un mètre du visage de la blonde qui sursauta de peur.

_Enfin voyons Ino, tu savais très bien ce que tu faisais. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur . T'as qu'a assumer._

-Cal...calme toi Naruto !

-Mais t'es complétement conne ou quoi !

-Naruto..

-Tu es cinglée ! La fille la plus tarée que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Insulte. Cris. Torpeur. Il était furieux contre elle et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait beau avoir peur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'insulte. Déjà qu'elle avait du subir celles de Tenten et de Shikamaru, elle en avait plus que marre d'être traité de «tarée», elle ne l'était pas !

-JE T'INTEDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !

-T'ES QU'UNE GROSSE MALADE !

Il s'était dégagé d'elle, et se passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux dorés. Il paniquait. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Parce qu'au fond, il le sentait. Il l'avait sentit depuis le début, mais c'était tellement impensable pour lui de l'imaginer, ici, avec lui, qu'il avait enfoui cette idée au plus profond de son cœur. La colère laissait place à la frayeur. Et soudainement sa peur disparu et Ino, prit pitié de lui.

-Tu m'as dit que tu était guérie, que tu n'étais plus un danger pour personne, alors j'ai penser que...

-Que quoi ? Qu'elle devrait revenir ? Qu'elle devait de nouveau mourir ? Que je devrais de nouveau souffrir ?

-Non, c'est faux, elle ne va pas mourir, toi et moi savons très bien qu'elle ne risque plus rien.

-Putain mais tu ne comprends rien Ino, j'ai failli la tuer ! Je lui tout pris ! J'ai anéanti Tsunade ! Mes amis ! Je suis moi-même devenu quelqu'un que je ne reconnais plus ! Je ne veux plus la revoir, je ne veux pas me rappeler de tout ça ! J'en ai marre ! MARRE !

-C'est pour cela que je l'ai ramené je l'ai fait pour toi, c'était uniquement pour toi !

Il s'arrêta de faire les cents pas, et l'a regarda dégouté. Méprisant.

-Pour m'anéantir.

-Non, je...

-Fais en sorte qu'elle rentre le plus vite possible et qu'elle reste loin de moi !

-Mais...

Et sans l'écouter, Naruto, l'a laissa toute seule. Lentement elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Et les larmes coulèrent.

-Tu vas t'installer ici, le temps que..enfin bon t'as compris...

-C'est faux , n'est-ce pas toute cette histoire de pillage aux alentours du village...

-J'en sais rien.

Tenten mentait. À vrai dire, elle s'en doutait un peu. C'était Shikamaru après tout. Et Shikamaru avait dû mal à résister à Ino, elle s'en était toujours aperçut. C'est peut être pour cela d'ailleurs que la blonde a pris autant de risque. Parce qu'elle le savait au fond se pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur le brun. À cet instant précis elle maudit l'amour.

Alors que Tenten montrait à une Sakura dépitée son nouveau chez-soi, Ino entra chez la brune l'air dévastée. Elle lui tendit comme un automate un sachet contenant très peu d'aliment et Tenten ne put s'empêcher de gueuler.

-Pourquoi t'as mit autant de temps ? J'y crois pas t'as quasiment rien acheté mais t'as foutu quoi ?

Ino resta muette, et prit la direction de la sortit, avant que Tenten ne lui empoigne le bras.

-Ino est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde n'osa même pas croiser le regard de son amie. Tenten devina toute seule.

-Tu le lui as dit n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Pourquoi tu le lui as dit ? On avait dit qu'on attendrait un peu...

-...

-Tu savais que ça allait se passer comme ça !

-Fiche moi la paix Tenten !

Et sans plus attendre Ino se dégagea de la poigne de son amie, et couru vers la sortie. Ailleurs. Loin de tout.

Dans cet ailleurs. Naruto plongeait. Se noyait. Rentré chez lui. Dans l'habituel pénombre de sa demeure, il devenait fou. Parce que le monde autour de commençait à s'écrouler. Ses repaires tombaient, un à un. Sa muraille s' effondrait. Son armure se détériorait, et tout ce qu'il combattait depuis des années est revenu à lui. **Culpabilité**. Désespoir. **Culpabilité**. Chagrin. **Culpabilité. **Peur.** Culpabilité. **Démangeaison**.** **Culpabilité.**

Elle était là.

Là.

Ici.

Sakura . Sa Sakura. La femme de sa vie, celle qu'il avait aimé comme un fou, celle qu'il avait détruit.

Il ne devait pas y aller. Il devait résister. Boire. Il faut qu'il boit. Placard vide. Plus de bouteille. Plus d'échappatoire. Juste la réalité.

Il avait beau faire comme si Ino n'était juste qu'une pauvre demeurée, et qu'elle l'avait mentit, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ne le sentait pas. Parce que c'était réel. Il était lié à elle. Il l'avait toujours été. C'est d'ailleurs cela qu'ils les avaient détruit. Et putain qu'est-ce que cela le tué de l'intérieur !

Maintenant que tout était au clair. Il ne pouvait se mentir. Il savait exactement l'endroit ou elle était. Il le sentait.

Résister. Résister à la tentation. Ne pas y allez. Pour lui. Pour elle. Il devait résister. Mais comment ?

Il avait dit à Ino qu'elle ne devait pas l'approcher. Il avait peur. Peur de la voir. Peur de la blesser de nouveau. Peur de tout. Et pourtant son corps lui hurlait de courir vers elle. C'était plus que nécessaire, c'était vitale. Il l'a lui fallait. Il devait juste la voir, juste l'effleurer. C'était pire qu'une drogue . Il se savait dangereux pour elle, bien qu'on lui dise guérit, mais il crevait d'envie de la voir.

Résister. Combattre l'inévitable. Encore et encore.

Et puis céder lamentablement .

Elle n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : Mourir. Bien que Tenten fasse tout son nécessaire pour que la rose, se sente à l'aise, Sakura ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez elle. Ce qui était tout à fait naturel. Tenten détesta sur le coup la blonde. Parce que cela lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur de voir son amie qui n'était même plus consciente d'être son amie, l'a dévisager comme un monstre. Tenten ne supportait plus ce regard.

-Tu veux peut être un dessert ?

Sakura leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux ?

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieur et plongea son nez dans son assiette. Elle savait très bien ce que la rose voulait.

-Je veux des explications ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Je veux partir d'ici !

-Je sais, et je t'assure que si cela ne se tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurai ramené le plus vite possible, mais les choses sont devenus plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà...

Sakura croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard des noisettes qui l'imploraient. Elle se leva de table et Tenten paniqua .

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Dormir.

-Ah.

-Oh, et inutile de me surveiller comme si je n'étais qu'un bébé, je ne vais plus m'enfuir, puisque de toute façon vous finissez toujours par me retrouver.

-Je te promet que demain je t'expliquerai tout.

-J'espére bien.

-Sakura.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive.

Bien que la brune semblait sincère, Sakura par vengeance l'ignora et se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait attribué Tenten. Elle ferma la porte et se retint de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle résonne. Elle devait être rationnel. Peut être au final que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Elle devait rêver, oui c'est ça. Il n'y avait pas d'explication possible. Parce que si elle ne rêver pas, cela voudrait dire que soit ces personnes l'a confondent avec une autre, soit elle est même quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas. Et ça c'était terrifiant.

Dans cette chambre, y était inclus une salle de bain. Tenten avait pris le soin de lui fournir quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'un pyjama. Après avoir prit une douche interminable, elle enfila sa tunique de nuit, et se dévisagea dans le miroir. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Et elle commençait à avoir peur d'elle même. Terriblement. Sakura attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue basse et se retourna pour aller vers son lit. Là, lui faisant face, sans prévenir, sans avoir fait le moindre bruit, Naruto se tenait droit devant elle. Elle sursauta et lui resta de marbre .Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était tellement impensable. Inadmissible. Respiration coupé. Cœur serré. Cerveau mit en attente. Son corps ne répondait plus à son esprit qui lui est déjà repartie au temps ou elle était encore là. Il s'avance sans bruit et elle recula jusqu'à se que son dos butte contre le mur.

-Co..comment êtes-vous entré ? Qu..qui êtes vous ?

Son aire paniquée. Les tremblements de ses mains et ses yeux qui fuyaient les siens lui firent bien plus mal qu'un coup de marteau qu'il aurait reçut en pleine tête. On l'aurait martelé à coup de poings , coup de pieds, arraché les cheveux , démantelé rien ne lui faisait aussi mal que de l'entendre parler comme ci il n'était qu'un simple inconnu. Son bras se leva tout seul, il allait toucher sa joue, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réel , juste pour bien se rendre compte qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais alors que le bout de ses doigts allèrent entrée en contact avec sa peau, elle ferma les yeux et grimaça d'angoisse. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle le craignait comme elle craindrait un monstre. Elle n'était plus elle. Elle n'était plus rien . Sakura ouvrit finalement les yeux et n'affronta que le vide.


	5. S'écorcher

**_Hi people !_**

_**Hi hi hi, ah ce que je vois, mon petit coup de gueule en a valut la peine puisque j'ai reçu plein de commentaire ! Continuez, s'il vous plait, cela me donne vachement envie d'écrire et en plus ça booste le moral ! **_

_**Cette fois ci j'ai beaucoup écouté Divenire de Ludovico Einaudi, qui m'a été très inspirant.  
**_

_**Et maintenant, place au remerciement :**_

_**naru64-fic : Hihihi, et si j'ai le droit de tout faire avec mes mots, mon imagination et ma fiction ! Avoue quand même que cela te plait ?!  
**_

_**Neutral Wolf : Guest ? Hey, toi peut pas obliger moi à écrire, mais toi peux encourager moi ! Le coup de la série américaine, c'est voulu, j'adore faire ça ! c'est génial ! Merci d'être toujours là !  
**_

_**Guest : Hé ben, je suis contente de susciter ça chez toi ! Je suis fiére de moi !J'ai réussi l'un de mes buts ! Merci, d'avoir commenté et d'être passé !  
**_

_**Kyu-chan : Coucou, merci de tout ces compliments et ouep, les fanfics débordant de guimauve , très peu pour moi ! Moi je dis : il faut du changement ! Tu trouves que je ne me lâche pas sur les mots ? Étrange, j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être à fond !**_

_**À tous ceux qui me suivent, me commentent, un grand merci !  
**_

_**À tous ceux qui ne me commentent pas encore, je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

_**S'écorcher**_

L'eau de son bain était devenue glacée sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. En apnée, elle se laissait submerger. Ino ouvrit les yeux et la vision floue que lui renvoya l'eau de son bain lui rappela l'état de son cœur. Rien n'allait dans son monde. Dans sa boite secrète. Le désordre y régnait. La peur y dominait. La culpabilité l'acharnait. Elle émergea la tête de l'eau et ses longs cheveux blonds se collèrent à sa peau. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au rebord blanc de la baignoire et elle se laissa de nouveau aller sous l'eau. La surface lui semblait si terrible à affronter. Plus rien ne serait simple maintenant. Il l'avait regardé comme un monstre. Il avait été déçue par elle. Elle avait vu dans son regard qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. _Il ne veut plus de toi Ino, et tu l'as entièrement cherché, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?_

Non. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Pas de sa rancœur. Pas de sa colère. Elle , elle voulait juste émerger. Émergée de la situation problématique dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Émergée de la culpabilité qui l'a rongée. Intensément. Malheureusement la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était d'émerger la tête de l'eau. Respirer. Voir le monde tel qu'il est : cauchemardant.

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou s'il dormait encore. Il ne ressentait ni douleur ni bienêtre. Il savait juste qu'il avait la tête posé sur le zinc en bois du bar et qu'il contemplait depuis belle lurette la bouteille de sake, entièrement vide ,posait devant lui. Il ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il faisait jour et qu'il avait passé la nuit à boire. Le gérant du bar qui le connaissait bien et qui l'appréciait lui ouvrait toujours ses portes et ses bouteilles quand il allait au plus mal.

Pourquoi avait-il bu ce jour là ?

Ah oui.

Elle était revenue.

Ino l'avait ramenée.

Sakura était là, sans y être. Elle n'était plus que la pâle copie de la femme de sa vie . Elle était juste l'antisèche qui lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait commis contre sa volonté . Hier soir, elle avait été là. Partout. Sur chaque visage. Dans chaque démarche. À chaque coin de rue. Il s'était même surpris à suivre voyous et ninjas. Confondant sa silhouette avec toutes celle qu'il rencontrait. Confondant ivresse et raison. Ce qui l'avait rendue dans ce bar. À boire, jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son prénom. De sa vie.

Putain, ça faisait un mal de chien.

* * *

Ino avait finalement décidée qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, qu'elle serait plus forte que cela et qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Elle avait ramenée Sakura parce que cela lui avait semblait être la meilleure solution. Et elle savait pertinemment que malgré tout le mal qu'elle causait, cela en valait la peine. C'était indispensable à sa survit. À son salut.

Elle devait faire en sorte que Sakura tombe de nouveau amoureuse de Naruto. C'était nécessaire, surtout pour elle. Elle le devait parce que sinon...sinon elle ne préférait même pas y penser.

En sortant de son appartement, elle s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie, pensant amadouer la rose avec quelques friandises.

Et dans la file d'attente, elle y croisa celui qu'elle avait préféré oublier.

-Choji ?

Son ancien coéquipier et petit-ami se retourna vers elle. Il haussa tout d'abord un sourcil, étonné de l'a croiser ici, mais finit par esquisser un sourire.

-Hey, Ino, ça faisait longtemps...

-Ouais.

D'une main elle ramena ses cheveux vers l'avant et entreprit de les tresser nerveusement. Elle n'osait trop le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'en était définitivement plus capable.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il.

-Bien. Et toi ?

-Bien.

Un client se désista et Choji lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de passer commande.

_**Souvenir**_

_-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?_

-_Je ne sais pas, peut être du fait qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de prendre Choji pour un con et de jouer avec les sentiments de Shikamaru._

Ino fronça des sourcils et fixa perturbée la rose.

-Je ne comprends pas tes insinuations.

-Évidement, ricana Sakura, tu ne comprends que ce qui t'arranges !

-Écoutes, je ne vois pas pourquoi la conversation tourne soudainement autour de moi, on parlait de toi là et de ta gro...

-Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de Choji ? l'interrompit Sakura.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant en publique tu as l'air de tellement l'aimer, c'est étrange que tu ne m'en parles jamais.

Elles se regardèrent, elles comprirent.

-Quand arrêteras-tu toute cette comédie Ino ? Quand lui diras-tu enfin la vérité ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Tu vois exactement de quoi je te parles, Ino. Tu penses que je ne le voix pas, mais je le sais ! Tu joues avec lui, tu l'utilises pour ne pas admettre ce qui te fais vraiment mal !

-Tais-toi !

-Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Dis-le Ino que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Que tu restes avec lui juste pour avoir de l'affection ! Juste pour qu'il remplace la perte de ton père !

Un bip sonore, les tirèrent de leur fureurs. Ino détacha son regard de celui de Sakura et tendit la main vers son bipeur.

-C'est tes résultats. Ils sont terminés.

_**Retour au présent**_

-Mademoiselle que désirez-vous ?

Ino sortit de ses pensées et acheta quelques confiseries. Sur le chemin, vers l'appartement de Tenten, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur gros en repensant à sa meilleure amie. Enfin son ancienne meilleures amie. Celle qui se souvenait encore d'elle .

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de la brune, c'est une Tenten au yeux cernées et à la mine blafarde qui l'ouvrit.

-Sans commentaire , dit-elle sentant les remarques d'Ino venir à la ronde, c'est uniquement à cause de toi que j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Tenten, oui je vais bien inutile de me demander.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'être attirée par l'odeur alléchante que dégageait le paquet que tenait fermement la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce n'est pas pour toi .

-Tu comptes l'amadouer avec de la bouffe, comprit la brune.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ce n'est pas un chien tu sais !

-Mais cela marche si bien avec toi.

Tenten ouvrit la bouche choquée et s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer méchamment quelques insultes mais Ino lui enfonça une confiseries dans sa bouche grande ouverte et la brune éclata :

-Si tu comptes m'avoir encore avec...hum c'est bon.

Ino soupira. Trop facile. Si seulement Sakura était aussi prévisible que Tenten cela l'aurait bien arrangé.

La blond entra dans la chambre de Sakura sans frapper. Elle observa la rose dormir, enfouit sous ses couvertures et sans aucune pitié ouvrit les rideaux, laissant la lumière du soleil pénétrer et illuminer la pièce.

-Debout la marmotte ! Dit la blonde tout en secoua légèrement Sakura par l'épaule.

La rose grogna. Elle grimaça en constatant que la personne qui l'a réveillé n'était pas son habituel toutou Ramen, mais Ino. Celle qui avait bouleversé son quotidien. Dire qu'elle pensait cauchemarder. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle se réveillerait dans un autre monde que celui ci. Le sien.

-Allez bouges toi ! Tu ne comptes pas rester toute la journée au lit , non ?

-Fiche moi la paix, marmonna Sakura en ramenant la couverture sur son visage.

Ino, leva les yeux au ciel et l'a découvrit.

-Allez vient manger regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ? Dit-elle tout en secouant le paquet de confiseries au dessus du visage de la rose.

-Je n'ai pas faim !

-J'entends ton ventre grogner de là où je suis et je suis sûre que quelqu'un disposé à l'autre bout du village l'entend aussi, alors tu vas gentiment lever tes fesses de ce lit avant que je ne m'y prenne par la force.

Cette blonde l'a faisait littéralement chier. Elle l'a haïssait au plus au point. Sakura, se leva à contre cœur et l'a suivit boudeuse jusqu'à la cuisine. Au salon Tenten versait du café dans des tasses et sans sucre et sans lait, but le sien d'une seule traite.

Ino lui servit, du thé, du jus de fruit et du café. Elle mit dans une assiette, gâteau, croissant, pain au chocolat et fruits frais.

-Je ne suis pas au bord de l'anorexie, proclama Sakura.

-On dit « merci » dans ce cas là, surenchérit la blonde tout en s'installant en face d'elle.

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me fixer quand je mange c'est assez déroutant ?

Sans faire de commentaire, Ino sortit une photo de sa poche. Pliée en quatre elle l'a déplia et le lui tendit. Sakura hésita mais l'a prit quand même. Elle y découvrit deux petites filles se tenant par la main. L'une blonde l'autre au cheveux rose lui ressemblant trait pour trait.

-C'est toi et moi. On avait six ans.

Sakura secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ce n'est pas possible, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré.

-Je t'avais sauvée à cette époque, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tout le monde se moquait de toi à cause de ton front, je suis la première à t'avoir dit que tu étais belle.

Ino insistait, chargée tout ses mots d'émotions. Et Sakura le ressentait, mais rien à faire, elle trouvait cette situation de plus en plus insensé et n'y croyait pas.

-Je suis désolée je m'en souviens pas, je n'ai jamais eu d'amie blonde et on ne sait jamais moqué de moi à cause de mon front, c'est absurde.

Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieur et Tenten sentit que celle-ci allait exploser dans tout les sens du terme.

-Ino, laisse là un peu tranquille...

-Non, je n'ai pas terminé. Nous sommes allées à l'académie de ninja ensemble, on a appris à ce battre ensemble, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Je ne suis pas une ninja. Je suis allée à l'école normal, avec des gens normaux .

-Nous sommes tous aussi normaux que toi, idiote.

-Ino calme toi, dit Tenten sentant de plus en plus la bombe en retardement sur le point d'exploser.

-Non, vous n'êtes pas normaux, vous tuez des gens, des innocents, vous faites la guerre et d'innombrable personnes en meurent alors qu'elles auraient pu être sauvées. Vous êtes ignobles.

-Ha ha ha , comme c'est ironique de ta part de nous traiter de la sorte, je te signal que sans nous, le monde serait perdu et je te rappelle que tu en as été une aussi !

-C'est complétement faux, tu délires !

-Non tu...

-Ino, l'interrompit la brune, est-ce que je peux te parler cinq minutes, seule à seule ?

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala sur sa chaise. Des secrets encore . On l'a rejeté de toute conversation personnelle. Comme si elle n'était qu'un danger.

Ino suivit la brune dans le couloir .

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-J'essaye juste de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire .

-Non, tu es violente avec elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle est assez perturbée par nous comme ça. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre.

-Mais tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur nous ? Elle nous traite de monstre, ce qui est absolument absurde puisqu'elle en a été une !

-Et tu ne t'es pas mis dans la tête que c'est parce que peut-être on lui avait obligé à nous haïr ? Réfléchis, Tsunade a ordonné qu'elle quitte le village et qu'elle n'y revienne plus. Lui effacer la mémoire ne l'empêchée pas de penser au monde ninja, mais l'a forcer à nous détester, lui permettait de la tenir loin de nous. Si tu y réfléchis bien, cela avait été plutôt efficace , si tu n'étais pas intervenue, elle n'aurait pas été parmi nous et bien des problèmes auraient été évités.

-T'y as beaucoup réfléchi.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on a un cerveau.

Ino l'a frappa à l'épaule. Au lieu de grimacer de douleur, Tenten se contenta d'en rire. Ino détourna son regard de son amie qui se foutait encore de sa gueule, et observa Sakura manger son petit-déjeuner.

-Elle doit s'en souvenir.

-Qu'elle importance de toute façon Shikamaru a dit qu'il l'a ramènera lorsque les « pillages » aux alentours du village auront cessés.

Ino ne l'écoutait plus. Pour elle il était inévitable que la rose reste ici. Elle devait faire en sorte que Sakura retrouve la mémoire. Elle avait pensé à lui montrer des photos, mais cela ne marchait visiblement pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler de l'équipe sept pensant qu'il était encore trop tôt et puis cela impliquerait aussi le fait de parler de Naruto et même si son principal objectif étaient qu'ils se rencontrent, elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter de nouveau la tempête qui planait dans les yeux du jeune ninja.

Elle s'assit de nouveau face à Sakura et pensive chercha une solution à son problème. Soudainement, Sakura laissa tomber son croissant sur la table.

-Mes parents ? Oh mon dieu ils doivent être fou d'inquiétude !

Ino leva les yeux aux ciels.

-On s'en fous d'eux, ils ne sont pas réels.

Sakura l'a regarda dégoutée.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre, cracha la rose.

-Ouais c'est ça, fit la blonde, sans aucune once de culpabilité.

-Shikamaru, les a peut être prévenue, tenta de l'a rassurer Tenten.

-Pitié Tenten, arrêtes de l'enfoncer dans l'erreur, elle n'a plus de parents ils sont...

Et une idée de génie traversa Ino.

-Vas t'habiller, ordonna la blonde envers Sakura qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ?

-Je vais te faire visiter le village, peut être qu'il te faut du concret..

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, alors soir tu bouges tes fesses pour enfiler des vêtements de villes, soit je t'y emmène en pyjama.

C'est décidé Ino faisait partie de sa liste d'ennemie. À contre cœur, Sakura alla enfiler une tenue décente et suivit la blonde à travers le village. Alors qu'Ino marchait vite, droit devant elle sans se retourner et que Sakura peinait à la suivre. La rose s'arrêta pour prendre son souffle. Elle avait dit qu'elles allaient visiter pas faire un marathon. Sakura tourna la tête sur le côté et à travers la vitrine d'un bar, elle le reconnut. C'était lui. Le gars d'hier soir. Celui qui l'avait à peine effleurer. Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans le bar.

-Toi, souffla t-elle.

Naruto qui rigolait avec le patron se retourna vers elle et son sourire s'effaça.

Son corps même se statufia, mais son expression resta la même blasé. Écœuré. Butté.

-Hier soir, c'était toi, continua t-elle de dire.

Il l'ignora, portant de nouveau un verre de cognac à ses lèvres et grimaça lorsque le liquide lui brula l'œsophage.

-On se connaissait , c'est ça, finit par dire Sakura.

-Non.

-C'est faux.

Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, et l'a dévisagea dans toute sa splendeur. Putain qu'elle était belle. Mais elle n'était plus la même. Et ça, ça le tué.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sait de toute façon ?

-Parce que tu es venue me voir.

Elle n'était peut être plus la même mais posséder toujours l'art et la manière de le faire taire.

-J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé parce que tu n'avais rien dit, tu t'étais juste contenté d'être là, alors j'ai pensé que tu devais être l'un de ses ...enfin de mes...

Sakura ne savait pas comment le formuler. Après tout, tout ceux qui l'entouré et qui prétendait être ses amies étaient ceux de La Sakura d'avant, pas d'elle. Elles n'étaient pas la même personne. Cela lui donnait la migraine.

-Reste loin de moi !

Et il sortit tout en la bousculant. Elle en fut blessée. Lui troublé. L'effleurer. Juste ça et ça le rendait dingue. Dingue d'elle. Son odeur. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son corps. Elle . Elle . Et encore elle. Putain, il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible. En sortant du bar il tomba sur Ino, qui le dévisagea incomprise.

-Tu es allée la voir, murmura t-elle.

Il l'ignora et l'a contourna.

-Répond moi ! Hurla t-elle.

Au loin, elle le vit lui faire un doigt d'honneur, et elle serra les poings de rage.

-Connard !

Sakura l'a rejoint, un peu perdue.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-elle.

-Naruto, répondit la blonde, sans quitter des yeux la démarche du blond.

Une multitude de question paradait dans le cerveau de Sakura, mais elle se retint de les poser devant la mine coléreuse de la blonde. Y avait-il eut quelque chose entre eux ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes...? commença à demander la rose.

-Quoi ! Non absolument pas ! Cracha la blonde rouge de colère.

-Tu n'as pas à t'énerver c'était juste une question.

-Et bien garde les pour toi, tes questions à la con !

Ok, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, en conclut la rose en constatant qu'Ino avait rougit comme une tomate et qu'elle s'était emportée pour rien.

-Bref, viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit Ino en la prenant par la main et en l'entrainant dans de nombreuse ruelles.

-Lâche moi, tu me fais mal, se plaignit Sakura.

À sa grande surprise, la blonde détacha sa main de la sienne et Sakura observa les lieux. Une maison immense au milieu de nulle part, entourée de mauvaise herbes ,lui sembla abandonnée.

-Où sommes nous ?

-C'était la maison de tes parents. De tes vrai parents.

-Quoi ?

-On entre ? Demanda Ino, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sakura n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer. Un pas puis deux à l'intérieure et elle se sentit mal. Cette maison avait quelque chose d'anormale. Elle était oppressante. Les murs vides, le peu de lumière, et cette impression de déjà vu, l'a mirent mal à l'aise.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, dit-elle tout en se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

Dehors, Sakura s'adossa à la haie, et prit de grande bouffées d'air. Une main sur son cœur, elle le sentait palpitait intensément. Elle se tourna lentement vers la bâtisse et sans le vouloir ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Oh, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, murmura t-elle, tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Ino l'a dévisagea abasourdie et se rapprocha attifement d'elle.

-Sakura, ça va ?

-Je...je ne sais pas.

Une lueur d'espoir pinça dans le cœur d'Ino.

-Tu t'en souviens.

-Non, je ne me souviens de rien, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Sakura allait vraiment mal, mais Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le corps de Sakura s'en souvenait. De cette maison. De ces parents morts. De toute cette souffrance accumulée et qu'elle n'avait jamais osée affronter. Ino le savait que Sakura n'avait jamais plus voulu mettre un pied dans la maison familiale après la mort précoce de ses parents. Et là maison s'en souvenait. Les murs. Le sol. L'air. Le karma. Tout.

-Je veux rentrer .

-Rêve toujours !

-Non, je veux rentrer chez Tenten, je suis exténuée.

-Oh, d'accord.

Ino raccompagna la rose chez la brune, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être humeur joviale, alors que la rose semblait au bord de la dépression.

Arrivée chez Tenten, Sakura fonça dans sa chambre.

Alors c'était vrai. Elle avait été une autre. Tout ce qu'elle avait cru vrai, réel jusqu'à lors n'était que mensonge. Illusion.

Sakura, sous la douche, toute habillée, s'effondra. La tête posé sur ses genoux repliées, elle pleura de tout son saoule .

C'était quoi se bordel !

Merde, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Cela était si douloureux. C'était inévitable après tout, elle le ressentait tellement fort.

Elle n'avait plus de parent.

Elle était orpheline.

Elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

Une autre elle.

Une Sakura. Une ninja. Une meilleure amie. Une personne qui lui échappait.

Au bord du gouffre, elle n'en tira qu'une seule conclusion :

La douleur était insupportable.

* * *

-Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, fit Ino envers Tenten qui feuilletait un magazine d'arme.

-Hum.

-Elle commence à se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas tarée et qu'un lien l'unit à nous.

Tenten ne lisait pas vraiment le magazine, c'était juste pour occuper ses mains, pour lui éviter de fondre de colère sur la blonde. Ino ne se rendait pas compte de tout le mal qu'elle causait. Elle était bien trop imbue d'elle même pour ça. Tenten ne pouvait plus tenir, elle devait lui dire.

-Il faut qu'on parle Ino.

Ino se retourna vers Tenten, qui avait délaissé son magazine et qui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'a regardé déterminée.

-Ok, parlons, approuva Ino en haussant des épaules.

-Je veux savoir la véritable raison.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as ramené jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir prit tout ces risques ?

-Elle me manquait.

Tenten eut un sourire amer.

-Oui, je sais. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te le dire.

-Oui mais on sait très bien que c'est faux.

-Où veux tu en venir Tenten ?

-À la vérité.

Ino vacilla. Tenten pouvait se montrer aussi têtue qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. C'était extrêmement agaçant.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti Tenten, je l'ai ramenée parce qu'elle me manquait, parce que c'était nécessaire pour...

Merde. Elle avait failli le dire. Ino se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourna le regard.

-Pour qui ?

-Pour moi.

Tenten se rapprocha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches de si important Ino, pour que ne me le dise même pas ?

-Je ne te caches absolument rien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à te croire ?

-J'en sais rien Tenten ! Commença à s'énerver Ino.

-Tu mens.

-Fiches moi la paix.

-Tu mens comme tu respires Ino.

-Laisse moi tranquille !

-Pour qui l'as tu ramené Ino !?

-Pour lui !

Tenten fronça des sourcils et la blonde leva les yeux ciels tout en récupérant son souffle après l'avoir enfin crié.

-Je l'ai fait pour lui.

-Naruto ?

-Il avait besoin d'elle. J'ai pensé qu'en l'a ramenant, je l'aiderai à vivre, à survivre. Maintenant que tu as enfin ta réponse, fiche moi la paix !

Et sans un mot de plus, Ino claqua la porte, laissant Tenten cogiter. Dans sa tête les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient toute seule. Et tout lui parut évident. Si évident qu'elle en fut prise de vertige. Tenten s'assit mollement sur une chaise et ne sut pas combien de temps, elle resta là, assise à avaler l'inévitable vérité.

Le temps s'était arrêté pour elles. Et pourtant les aiguilles continuaient leurs traversées sans les attendre.

Sakura tout comme Tenten ne sut pas combien de temps, elle était restée sous la douche, assise, tremblante, perdue , mais elle savait juste qu'elle y était restée assez longtemps pour le jour s'éteigne lentement.

Sakura enleva ses vêtements mouillés et les fit séchées sur une chaise. Tel une automate, elle enfila des vêtements secs et évita de se regarder dans la glace. Elle avait un peu de mal à se voir en face. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière dans sa chambre, elle sursauta en découvrant Naruto assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'a matant sans aucune gêne.

-Jolie pyjama, dit-il tout en laissant couler ses yeux sur ses courbes.

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème putain !?

-Toi. Toi et encore toi.

Il l'a regardé tellement intensément qu'elle sentit ses joues picorées de chaleur.

-A..arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si j'étais un appât...

Il n'en détourna pas moins le regard et elle n'en rougit de plus belle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais venu mettre les choses au clair .

-Oh vraiment , en pleine soirée, dit-elle tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine gênée qu'il ne se prive pas de la regarder sous toute les coutures.

Il se détacha du rebord de la fenêtre, et s'avança vers elle, cette fois ci en l'a regardant dans les yeux. Chose que Sakura était incapable de faire. Il avait les yeux bien trop bleus. C'était très déstabilisant.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un à mètre d'elle, elle baissa les yeux et recula. Il l'intimidait bien trop. Reprenant alors ses esprits, elle dégagea une mèches de ses cheveux roses derrière son oreille et sans le regarder lui demanda :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a mettre au clair ?

Elle était si proche et pourtant si loin. Elle lui été devenue inaccessible. Tout ça à cause de lui. Il s'en tuerai. S'il ne pensait qu'à lui, il s'en serrait suicidé. Sa raison lui quémandait qu'il devait se tenir loin d'elle, d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de le dire à voix haute. Mais , mais lui il l'a voulait tellement . La voir là. Après tout ce temps et rester loin d'elle , c'était juste inadmissible. Impossible.

-Je crois que je t'ai trop aimée...

Elle écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

-...et que j'ai beaucoup trop souffert, marmonna t-il.

-Q..quoi ? Tu étais mon...

-Petit-ami ? Ouais difficile à croire n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais Ino, elle a l'air de...

-Quoi Ino ?

-Non rien dit-elle soudainement gênée.

Il avait lui aussi baissé les yeux et se massait nerveusement la nuque d'une main. Ils avaient donc été un couple, conclut-elle. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait été venue la voir. Il lui sembla à l'instant vulnérable. Fatigué . Comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre dans cette situation.

À ces mots, il verrouilla son regard au sien. Amèrement, il constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucun contact. Et ça faisait mal. Il l'a dominé d'une bonne tête et elle lui semblait si fragile. Elle n'était définitivement plus la Sakura qu'il connaissait. Qu'il avait aimé. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle avait ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Sa voix. Et cela ce résumé à ça.

-C'est la dernière fois Sakura, que je m'intéresse à toi, que je te parles. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de guérir de toi, de vivre sans toi . Il faut que tu partes , tu ne peux plus rester là ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Parce que cela fait trop mal. J'ai juste eu envie de toi à la seconde ou je t'ai vu, mais tu n'es pas elle et ça me tue ! La blessure est béante et in-cicatrisable ! C'est vraiment la pire des souffrances que l'on ait pu m'infliger ! Je t'en prie Sakura, tu dois partir et vivre ta vie, loin de moi, loin de tout ça, loin de ce monde qui ne t'appartient plus !

-Mais c'est ce que je veux ! Je veux partir d'ici ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, ni à toi, ni à Ino , je n'ai jamais demander à vous connaître à croire en l'existence d'une autre moi !

-Je sais.

-Tu..tu n'as pas à me le reprocher ! À agir comme une victime ! Je suis la victime !

-Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu partes et que tu restes loin de moi !

-T'es vraiment chiant, je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu es toujours là !Tu dis que je dois rester loin de toi, mais tu en as constament après moi ! Tu es celui qui viens vers moi pas moi, alors ne me reproche pas des choses dont je ne suis pas fautive !

Claque mentale. Encore une. Naruto chancela et s'assit tremblant sur son lit. Il alluma une cigarette et s'empressa de la fumer.

Il sombrait dans la folie, il le sentait. Elle le rendait fou. Encore. Toujours. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Avant de partir, il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et prononça :

-Tu étais mon monde Sakura. Tu en étais la reine. Je t'ai aimé comme je ne jamais aimé et mon amour t'as tué.

Sur cette révélation, il allait enjamber la fenêtre et disparaitre dans la nuit noire mais...

-Attends !

...elle l'avait retenue par le bras. Sa main enserrant la sienne provoqua en lui une kyrielle de frissons.

Constatant son état statufié par sa poigne, Sakura le lâcha gênée.

-Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela ! Tu ne peux pas me balancer ça et partir sans explication ! J'en ai plus que marre de toute ces intriques sans réponses, de tout ces mystères !

Il atterrit durement sur terre. La chaleur de sa main picotait encore sa peur. _Merde reprends toi Naruto._

-Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il ne l'a regarda pas. Peut pas. S'il se tourne vers elle, il ne résistera pas. Il était à deux doigts de l'assommer de baiser et il savait bien que c'était tout sauf approprié. Reprenant sa constance. Il articula difficilement.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je t'ai aimé et tu en as failli mourir.

Sans d'autre explication il partit. Laissant Sakura une fois de plus prise à de terrible interrogations. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure elle s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre. Ils allaient l'a rendre folle. Tous.

Elle serra les poings. Merde, elle devait savoir. Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et croisa Tenten affalée sur une chaise le regard dans le vide.

-Je veux que tu m'expliques tout maintenant et sans omettre aucun détail !

La brune se redressa sur sa chaise et lui fit la moue.

-Sakura, ce n'est pas le bon moment...

-Je m'en fous ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et ...et de la relation qu'il a eut entre moi et...

-Écoutes, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de remuer tout ça c'est...

-Et Naruto ! Je veux savoir pourquoi il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a faillit me tuer ?

Tenten écarquilla les yeux . Naruto ? Depuis quand était-elle au courant ? Qui lui avait dit et pourquoi ?

Tenten soupira. Décidément, les dieux étaient contre elles, ils n'allaient définitivement pas la laisser dormir. En plus de ce qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir au sujet d'Ino.

_Fais chier._

* * *

Marchant d'un pas déterminé dans les rues éclairés de Konoha, Ino savait exactement ou le trouver. Là ou il avait toujours été. Dans l'ombre. Comme elle l'avait prédit, Naruto était adossé au mur d'une ruelle malfamé, la plupart du temps fréquenté par les ivrognes. La fumée de sa cigarette, seule, montait libérée vers le ciel, alors que lui sur terre y resté entièrement prisonnier.

-Tu m'as demandé de l'éloigner de toi et tu es allée la voir ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte .

Naruto porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et la fixa,l'air dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te foutre ?

-Tu m'as gueulé dessus et tu es allée la voir !

Il haussa des épaules.

-Tu sais quand un mec s'isole, c'est pas pour qu'une harpie, vienne le faire chier, donc si tu pouvais disposer, dit-il tout fouettant l'aire de sa main droite.

-T'es vraiment con !

Sans prévenir, il l'a prit par le col, et la plaqua contre le mur .

-Écoutes moi bien, blondie, tout ça, tout ce qui arrive, c'est entièrement de ta faute ok, t'as de la chance que je t'aime bien malgré tout et que je me retiens de te défoncer, alors tu ferais bien de me foutre la paix, car fille ou pas j'en ai strictement rien à faire, je te ferais du mal s'il le faut.

Fière. Provocatrice. Elle soutint son regard.

-Tu as beau jouer les dures, Naruto tu ne me fais aucunement peur.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu trembles.

-Je ne...

Ino s'interrompit d'elle même en constatant que ces mains dansaient des castagnettes sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il eut un sourire hautain et finit par la lâcher. Avec le temps le Naruto adorable et aimant était devenu exécrable et insupportable. Elle le comprenait. Elle ressentait sa douleur. Elle voulait l'aider. Le guérir. Et elle y arriverait, parce qu'Ino arrivait toujours à ses fins, même s'il s'agissait de prendre les plus mauvaises décisions.

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle prenait de manière plutôt désinvolte, le destin entre ces mains.

_**Souvenir**_

-Alors ?

Ino prit un malin plaisir, à ouvrir lentement l'enveloppe et à la déplier, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se trahir par l'expression de son visage.

-Alors ? Est-ce que je le suis ? Ino répond ?!

Ino croisa les yeux verts de Sakura qui l'a dévisagé avidement, scrutant le moindre indice qui pourrait l'éclaircir.

-Tu ne l'es pas, finit-elle par dire après un suspense insoutenable.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Sakura soulagée sentant un poids immense en moins sur ses épaules. Oh mon dieu ,merci.

-Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait une bonne mère.

-Non je ne crois pas.

Ino froissa l'enveloppe et l'enfonça dans sa poche. À cet époque, Ino avait cru bien agir, en mentant à Sakura, elle avait pensé que ce bébé l'aurait sauvé. Elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme avorte, elle voulait que Sakura finisse par s'en rendre compte et l'accepte. Certes cela aurait été une grossesse non désirée et elle aurait été contrainte à le garder, mais pour Ino, c'était la meilleur des solutions. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'était impliquée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait provoquer. C'était pas de sa faute, elle n'agissait qu'en vue d'elle même de toute façon.

* * *

**_Tatataaaaam !_**

**_Alors verdict ?! Je sais, je suis chiante à vous laissez sur votre faim comme ça, mais promis juré le prochain chapitre sera riche en révélation !_**

**_Cette fois ci je ne fais pas ma chiante, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez pas commenter ! Vous le devez, s'il vous plait, juste pour moi !_**  
**_ Comment trouvez-vous ma petite Sakura chérie ? _**  
**_ Et Ino, vous plait t-elle de plus en plus ?_**  
**_ Quand à Naruto, voudriez-vous lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter ?_**  
**_ Hasta la vista baby !_**


	6. Plaie

_**Tatatammm**_

_**Je suis là !**_

_**Toute contente que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux à commenter ma fiction.**_

_**Alors je vais tout d'abord, remercier les lecteurs anonymes :**_

_**Ryleigh Earthcly : Coucou, alors, là je pense que tu vas t'arracher les cheveux parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour l'avoir correctement corrigé. Alors, non je ne prendrais pas de beta, parce que si je le fais corriger à chaque, je ne progresserai jamais, alors j'essaye de prendre en compte vos remarques et de m'améliorer. Voilà, sinon merci d'avoir commenté.  
**_

_**naru64-fic : Oh pauvre petit coeur, alors ne lit pas se chapitre, tu m'en voudras à mort ! Merci quand même de le lire et de le commenter.  
**_

_**Kyu-chan : Tu veux me frapper ? MOA ? Oh pauvre de moi x), hey meuf, je suis tout à fait d'accord, les femmes ne doivent pas être traité comme de la merde envers les hommes, après tout nous sommes tellement importante, sauf que voilà, leur monde n'est pas celui des bisounours, et le notre non plus, je n'ai fait qu'écrire la triste réalité, sinon merci d'avoir commenter !  
**_

_**Voili Voilou !  
**_

_**Bon alors, maintenant quelques codes : Les souvenirs sont en italiques, le présent en écriture normal quoi !**_

_**Bon, j'ai surement fait des fautes de malade, n'en perdez pas vos cheveux, c'est précieux, je corrigerai un jour, promis et non je me passerai de beta, car comme je l'ai déjà dit, si je le fait corriger à chaque fois par quelqu'un je ne progresserai jamais !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

_**Plaie**_

-Depuis quand es-tu au courant pour Naruto ?

-Depuis qu'il a pour loisir de venir me voir tous les soirs.

Au fond bien que la brune paraissait surprise, elle n'en était qu'à moitié étonnée. Naruto se tenir loin de Sakura malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer, c'était comme demander au jour de ne jamais se lever.

-Écoutes au sujet de Naruto c'est une longue histoire et c'est vraiment compliqué , on en reparlera demain si tu veux bien ?

-Non ! Je veux tout savoir maintenant ! Je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité !

Tenten détourna les yeux de ce petit bout de femme qui, les mains sur les hanches, la tête haute et le ton autoritaire semblait bien déterminée à ne pas la laisser en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur, grommela Tenten.

-Oh et tu crois que je le suis moi ! On me crache quelques brides à la figure, on s'interpose dans ma vie privée, on m'arrache de ma famille et on me dit que j'ai été quelqu'un d'autre et que la personne que je crois être depuis toujours s'avère être un mensonge. Ma vie entière n'est qu'un mensonge. Moi non plus vois-tu je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Tenten ramena un genou contre sa poitrine et soupira d'agacement.

-Et je te rappelle, poursuivit Sakura, que tu avais promis de tout me raconter.

Tenten se maudit mentalement en se souvenant de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite hier. Idiote de Tenten, ne peux-tu pas te taire parfois, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-À moins que toi aussi tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. C'est tellement plus facile à dire pour calmer les mœurs, hein ? Mais quand il s'agit d'assumer il n'y a plus personne.

-Sakura, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas facile de le dire à haute voix. À ressasser encore cette histoire. Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

-Pour moi non plus si cela peut te rassurer...

-Oui mais toi, le seul avantage que tu as, c'est que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ! Crois-moi, au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir ramenée ?

-Non, Ino l'a fait, elle l'a provoqué, moi je faisais partie de ceux qui voulaient que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-C'est à Ino qu'il faut demander et uniquement à elle.

Sakura soupira et commença à déambuler de gauche à droite, puis elle s'arrêta et la pointa du doigt.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâche !

Tenten tiqua mais se retint de tout commentaire. Après tout Sakura avait raison. Ils étaient tous lâches, sans exception.

-Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

-Pas maintenant.

-Quand ?

-J'en sais rien moi, demain peut-être.

-Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais allé voir ailleurs !

-Vraiment ? Et qui aurait envie de te le dire si moi même je ne le veux pas !

-Ce gars-là ! Shikamaru, il m'a l'air d'être la seule personne digne de confiance .

-Si tu le dis, rétorqua Tenten tout en haussant les épaules légèrement vexée que la rose lui face plus confiance à lui qu'à elle.

Sakura lui tourna le dos et se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte qu'elle claqua au passage. Nullement inquiète Tenten compta jusqu'à trois avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Le visage furibond, Sakura refit surface.

-Laisse-moi deviner, la devança Tenten, tu ne sais pas où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura baissa les yeux et tripota ses doigts.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'amener à lui, s'il te plait ?

Tenten hésita puis finalement approuva. Si c'est lui qui lui raconte tout cela l'arrangerait beaucoup. Elle n'aurait pas à le faire elle-même.

-Ok, allons-y.

Bien que l'heure était tardive, que la lune resplendissait de sa blancheur céleste dans le ciel étoilé et que son corps lui quémandait du repos. Shikamaru s'obstinait à finir ses dossiers. Chose tout à fait surprenante chez lui . Ce légendaire flemmard qui travaillait hâtivement, sans rechercher le repos. Les personnes qui le connaissent savent pertinemment que c'est un mauvais signe. Et que la plupart du temps que c'est parce qu'il va mal. Sakura est revenu. Les souvenirs aussi. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler à Naruto et connaissant Ino il est presque sûr que le blond est au courant. Shikamaru n'imagine même pas la souffrance que peut ressentir Naruto. Et cela le frustre. Que le blond soit devenu ce soldat à l'armure incassable, ce mur sans parole, ce type renfermé qui ne parle plus, qui ne fait même plus attention à ses amies, à sa vie.

Alors que ses doigts endolories d'avoir tant écrit, peu habitué à cet exercice , et qu'il délaissait la paperasse pour se masser les tempes, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à sa porte. Et sans attendre de réponse une petite tête rose fit son apparition, suivi par Tenten.

D'un simple coup d'œil, Shikamaru regarda l'horloge. 22 h 00. À cette heure-ci, la rose n'était ici que pour savoir qu'une seule chose. Elle le devança avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Il haussa des épaules et laissa pour de bon tomber son stylo.

-J'ai quelques doutes.

-Je veux savoir.

-Je sais. Et je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Tenten détourna la tête en sentant le regard accusateur de Shikamaru. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait « lâche ». Et bien oui, elle l'est. Et le restera. C'est juste que c'est vraiment trop dure pour elle d'y retourner, dans le passé, seule, avec cette Sakura qui ne se souvient plus de rien.

-Très bien.

Il se leva et l'intima de le suivre. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et entrèrent dans une pièce sombre qu'il éclaira subitement. La salle des archives. Normalement secrète. Normalement interdite à tout public. Sauf que depuis peu, elle avait été souillée par une jolie blonde qui se croyait indestructible. Il fouilla dans quelque dossier et lui en tendit un.

-C'est ton dossier. Tout ce qui s'est passé y est transcrit. Tout, aucun détail n'a été oublié.

Elle le prit, elle le feuilleta. Toutes ces écritures, ce vocabulaire complexe ne signifiaient rien pour elle. Elle devait l'entendre. Le comprendre. Avoir des images. Elle voulait des réponses venant de personne qui l'avait vécu pas de dossier compliqué.

-Je ne veux pas lire de dossier médicale, je ne vais rien comprendre, je veux te l'entendre dire avec tes propres mots.

-Sakura ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu ne le crois, lui dit Tenten.

-C'est bon Tenten, je m'en occupe, dis-moi puisque l'on va en avoir pour toute la nuit, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se mette dans un endroit plus agréable que celui-ci avec une bonne tasse de café.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais pourquoi retardaient-ils donc tant les aveux ?

-Promets-moi de tout me raconter.

-Je te le promets.

Tenten admirait la manière dont Shikamaru se comportait avec elle. Il est si doux, si gentil, si compréhensible. Il voit en elle la personne blessée, pas celle qui remplace l'ancienne Sakura Haruno. Il voit la Sakura de maintenant. Et c'est une chose qu'elle et Ino oublie, que celle-ci ne sait rien de leur monde, de leur vie et qu'elle est complétement perdue.

-Ok, je te suis.

Et c'est avec un sourire qu'il les conduit à la cafétéria. À cet heure-ci il n'y avait plus personne. Les gens préféraient rentré chez eux. Il prépara du café. Sakura accepta à contrecœur, Tenten refusa et ils s'assirent dans les couffins du réfectoire, sauf Tenten qui a préféré rester debout, loin de l'histoire.

Shikamaru but une gorgée et se frotta la nuque.

-Alors par où commencer...

-Le début ne serait pas mal, proposa Sakura.

-Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pour la nuit qu'on nous en aurions mais pour des semaines entières et je pense que ta requête et plutôt basé sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, alors je vais aller directement à la.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle de soulagement ce qui provoqua chez lui un adorable sourire en coin.

-Tu sais toi et moi , nous avions été amis. Tu as été notre à amie à tous. Nous t'apprécions énormément. Tu avais un caractère, bien fort et particulier et c'est d'ailleurs tout ce qui faisait ton charme. Cette force de caractère. Tu étais forte comme un roc Sakura. Et pourtant ce que nous ressentions pour toi n'était rien à côté de qu'il ressentait pour toi.

-Naruto, devina-t-elle.

Shikamaru lui fit l'un de ses sourires doux, de ceux qui rassurent, qui vous rendent à l'aise .

-En effet Naruto et toi formiez à mes yeux un couple bien étrange, tantôt ennemi, tantôt amant, vous étiez vraiment compliqué tous les deux, dit-il tout en rigolant, il adorait te taquiner et toi tu ne perdais jamais ton temps pour le raisonner à ta manière. Crois moi tu faisais presque peur...

Dans son coin Tenten esquiva un sourire. L'entendre de la bouche de Shikamaru lui faisait du bien. Il le disait avec une telle facilité. C'est vrai que c'était beaucoup plus agréable que de lire le dossier avec toutes ces formalités.

-On ne savait jamais comment vous considérez, mais on savait une chose, c'est que vous vous aimiez, plus que tout au monde et qu'au grand jamais il ne t'aurait laissé partir loin de lui.

* * *

_Une caresse légère sur le bas de sa hanche. Un baiser furtif sur son épaule dénudée et une requête plus qu'alléchante, Sakura était aux anges._

_-Ferme les yeux, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille._

_Sakura ferma amusée les yeux, sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto passa alors autour de son cou un fin collier et lui intima doucement, de les ouvrir. Elle écarquilla ses prunelles de surprise et de joie en découvrant le présent qui parait sur son cou. Un fil d'argent soutenait sans peine une larme d'émeraude. Petite, discrète et pourtant délicatement belle._

_-Tu aimes ?_

_-Si j'aime ? Oh mon dieu, mais c'est magnifique !_

_Elle se retourna vers lui et le remercia d'un baiser passionné. Il la serra contre elle et ils profitèrent de cette étreinte._

_-Attend une seconde, dit-elle tout en rompant leur bonheur immédiat. Naruto Uzumaki qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Quoi ? Mais rien du tout je t'assure ! Fit-il légèrement vexé qu'elle voit en chacun de ses présents une requête farfelues._

_-La dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à un bijoux c'était parce que tu avais malencontreusement cassée le vase de ma tante..._

_-Bon j'avoue que cette fois là c'était par intérêt, mais là c'est vraiment différent._

_-Explique toi._

_-On va dire que ce collier est une sorte de promesse._

_Elle entoura ses bras de sa nuque et les pétillants lui demanda :_

_-Et de quelle promesse s'agit-il ?_

_-Celle de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Elle en fut stupéfaite qu'il le lui dise d'une seule traite et ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une cerise._

_-Hey chérie, je sais que je te plais mais la peine de rougir autant, je vais finir par ne plus me sentir._

_-Je ne rougis pas , marmonna-t-elle. C'est toi qui est ridiculement mielleux._

_-Avoue que tu adores ça, susurra t-il tout en sirotant sa peau._

_Et pour toute réponse elle gémit de contentement._

* * *

-Vous étiez très heureux tous les deux. Vous ne saviez pas à cette époque que tout aller couler aussi vite. Vous n'aviez rien vu venir,même pas avec les signes.

* * *

_Sakura dormait profondément, ce qui était étonnant, puisqu'elle n'arrivait qu'à fermer l'œil que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Naruto l'a contemplé inquiet. Il l'a trouvé de plus en plus maigre, elle perdait de l'appétit et même si elle se forçait quand il était là, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne mange pas quand il n'était plus là. Des malaises fréquents leur gâchaient leur quotidien. Il lui arrivait de la trouver allongée sur le sol, inconsciente et bien qu'il l'est forcé d' en parler à Tsunade, elle refusait de s'y soumettre. Une fois elle est revenue avec des médicaments et lui a dit qu'elle avait subi un traitement mais, il était sur d'une chose, elle lui avait menti._

_Alors, un jour, juste avant de partir pour une mission de plusieurs jours, il lui fit promettre d'aller voir Tsunade._

_-Tu vas-y aller. Tu me le promets ?_

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel et touilla sa cuiller dans son thé._

_-Oui , je te le promets._

_-Je te préviens, si tu n'es pas allée là voir, j'irai la trainer jusqu'ici, ok ?!_

_-Oui, oui, fit-elle._

_Elle faisait la moue et ne lui semblait pas très coopérative. Il le savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il parte en mission. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix._

_-Sakura, dit-il tout en se penchant vers elle, je t'aime tu sais._

_Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit._

_-Je sais, moi aussi._

_-Et je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger le cul et d'aller te faire soigner._

_-Monsieur est autoritaire, tu sais que ça te donne un côté sexy ?_

_-Je suis sérieux Sakura._

_-Et moi aussi._

_Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir pour de bon. _

* * *

-C'est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir, sans pitié. Tu es tombée malade. Gravement malade. Ils t'ont soigné et Tsunade a compris. C'est là que tout a commencé.

* * *

_-Ino, tu as une opération dans vingt minutes et arrête de bouder je ne t'accorderais aucune augmentation._

_Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'elle avait passé des mois entiers à lui lécher les bottes et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour rien. _

_-Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'augmente pas que tu dois négliger ton travail, est-ce clair ?_

_-Je ne néglige pas mon travail, Tsunade-sama, répondit ironiquement Ino, je dis juste qu'étant donné que mes nombres d'heure de travail ont considérablement pris sur ma vie sociale, il est donc normal que j'en bénéfice d'une certaine manière de quelques avantages..._

_-Le seul avantage que tu puisses en tirer est de l'expérience et une progression en tant que chirurgien, un jour tu me remercieras et cesse de faire l'insolente, va te préparer , lui ordonna Tsunade._

_Bien qu'Ino lui paraisse extrême agaçante, Tsunade tolérait son comportement. Elle savait q'Ino était particulièrement touchée par la guerre, par la mort de son père, par le masque qu'elle collait continuellement à sa peau. Ignorant sa propre souffrance. _

_-Et cette fois-ci évite, de dire au patient qu'il risque de mourir juste avant de l'endormir !_

_Ino leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait vraiment plus que marre d'être traité de la sorte. Merde elle était une excellente ninja médecin, elle méritait qu'on la récompense._

_Alors qu'elle se préparait à l'opération, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sakura. Celle-ci cherchait dans quelques tiroirs des médicaments qui pourraient soulager sa douleur. En l'entendant arriver, la rose se retourna subitement vers elle et Ino l'a dévisagea avec horreur. Le teint pâle et la respiration saccadé, la rose peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes. S'agrippant au tiroir elle reprenait son souffle frénétiquement._

_-Sakura est-ce que ça va ?_

_La rose, n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle perdit connaissance. Ino l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et bippa paniquée Tsunade qui accourut vers elle en moins de deux._

_-Ino si c'est pour encore me faire un caprice sache que je ne risque pas de t'augmenter mais de baisser ton salaire d'au moins..._

_Tsunade s'interrompit en contemplant la scène. Ino soutenait Sakura qui semblait inconsciente et en peu grande forme._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-J'en sais rien., elle est tombée comme ça ._

_Doucement Ino tapota le visage de Sakura et lui intima l'ordre de reprendre ses esprits._

_-Sakura réveils toi ! Tu m'entends ! Réveils toi Sakura !_

_-Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué elle ne risque pas de se réveiller, va préparer le labo, on va lui faire des analyses._

_Ino hocha la tête et la laissa au soin de Tsunade, mais juste avant de partir, elle se souvient d'un élément extrêmement important._

_-Elle est enceinte ._

_Tsunade releva subitement la tête vers elle, avant de reporter son attention vers Sakura._

_-Quoi !_

_-Elle est enceinte ! Oh mon dieu peut-être qu'elle est en train de faire une fausse couche ou..._

_-...ou pire, fit Tsunade ._

_L'Hokage, passa sa main vers le bas-ventre de la rose, commençant à analyser sans perdre de temps, les symptômes de la rose. Une évidence, la foudroya et prit Sakura dans ses bras._

_-Prépare un bloc immédiatement !_

_Sans demander le pourquoi du comment, Ino hocha la tête et fonça hors de la pièce._

* * *

-Tu étais enceinte. D'après Ino, tu n'étais pas au courant, ni toi, ni Naruto . Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. On n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi Ino le savait, elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire.

Sakura en fut déroutée. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

-J'ai un enfant ? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

Il baissa les yeux, soudainement gêné. Il tourna sa tête vers Tenten mais celle-ci, tremblait déjà de la tête au pied.

-Pas vraiment , tu..tu l'as perdu.

* * *

_Sur la table d'opération, Tsunade et Ino armée de leur scalpel, soignait dans la plus grande efficacité Sakura._

_-La pauvre, faire une grosse extra-utérine, si jeune, commença à se plaindre une infirmière qui lorgnait admirative Tsunade en plein action._

_L'Hokage ne faisait aucunement attention à ses remarques, trop perdu dans ses propres questionnements._

_-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? _

_Entendre Tsunade ruminait, n'aidait aucunement Ino a allé mieux dans son fort intérieur qui angoissait de culpabilité._

_-Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas, lâcha Ino._

_-Comment ça ? Naruto non plus ?_

_Ino secoua la tête de gauche à droite._

_-C'est compliqué, murmura Ino._

_Tsunade n'insista pas. Lorsqu'elles finirent, l'Hokage prit en privée une infirmière._

_-Je veux que vous fassiez des analyses à Sakura. toutes les analyses possible._

_-Oui je le ferai._

_-Maintenant !_

_-Oui Tsunade-sama._

_Tsunade la regarda se hâter et reporta son attention sur le corps de Sakura endormie. Elle n'avait rien dit à Ino, mais une chose l'avait intrigué en l'opérant. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. De plus, elle trouvait son état maladif et inquiétant. Comment était-elle devenu aussi maigre ? Et ses tâches sur sa peau ?_

_Il est évident que la grossesse extra-utérine y était pour beaucoup mais pas pour tout. Lorsqu'elle avait passé son chakra sur celui de la rose, elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose, Sakura n'en avait presque plus. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait absorbé tout le sien._

* * *

_-_Au début personne n'a compris ce qu'il était en train de se passer, on pensait que c'était arrivé de manière naturelle et qu'on ne pouvait qu'accuser le destin, mais il s'avère qu'il y avait une autre raison. Un raison qui faisait bien plus mal qu'un mauvais tour du destin.

Shikamaru, s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de digérer cette douloureuse révélation en plus de la fausse couche. La rose continuait de soutenir son regard, bien que ses mains commençaient à trembler.

-C'est là que Tsunade a compris que quelque chose autre que ta grossesse te...te...te..

-Me tuée, compléta Sakura.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est dit de manière assez brute, mais oui, c'est ça.

* * *

_-Elle aurait dû se réveiller. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?_

_Ino observait inquiète, le corps inerte de Sakura. Deux jours qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Normalement, elle aurait être debout, il y a au moins un jour de cela. Surtout avec les soins intensifs de Tsunade. Ce n'était pas normale. Et bien qu'elle craignait la réaction de la rose au moment où elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait fait une grossesse extra-utérine, elle voulait plus que tout qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle lui gueule dessus. Qu'elle la foudroie de ses émeraudes. Qu'elle se réveille merde !_

_-Sakura, s'il te plait je t'en supplie, allez fais un effort, ouvre les yeux, parle moi !_

_Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ? Et si c'était à cause d'elle ? Et si elle venait tout juste de détruire la vie de Sakura et de Naruto par la même occasion. Il la tuera. Il l'a haïra . Elle se haïra. La culpabilité l'envahie et sans plus attendre, entreprit de quémander de l'aide à Tsunade._

_Au même moment, dans l'actuel bureau de l'Hokage Tsunade écarquiller les yeux d'incompréhension ._

_-C'est impossible, murmura Shizune qui lisait dans son dos les analyses de Sakura._

_Les mains de Tsunade serrait si fort la feuille qu'elle se froissa. Elle l'a posa brutalement sur la table et se prit la tête entre les mains, avant de grogner de rage._

_-C'est incompréhensible, marmonna entre ses dents Tsunade, il ne peut pas en être la cause, c'est complétement illogique. _

_-Comment peut-il lui absorber toute sa vitalité ? C'est absurde, rajouta pensive Shizune._

_-Évidement que ça l'est Shizune , c'est de Naruto dont nous parlions, comment pourrait-il lui faire ça à elle ?_

_-Il ne doit pas en être conscient, en conclut-elle._

_Tsunade ne l'écoutait plus, son cerveau carburait à toute allure. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait ce cas. _

_-C'est étrange tout de même lui dit Shizune._

_-Je suppose que c'est lorsqu'il la touche ou quelque chose du genre, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible._

_-Oui, mais ils se connaissent depuis la petite enfance, et ce n'est que maintenant que ça leur arrive._

_-Oui mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi proche physiquement..._

_-Mais s'il lui prend toute son énergie, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore en vie ?_

_-Elle doit reprendre ses forces quand il part en mission et ensuite..._

_-C'est un cercle vicieux. Oh mon dieu c'est horrible, et avec ce qu'elle vient tout juste de subir, si il l'approche de nouveau, elle ne s'en sortira pas._

_Tsunade serra les poings. Elle devait réfléchir à une solution. Maintenant. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques instants, avant que Shizune ne lui fasse remarquer quelque chose auquel elle n'y avait pas pensé._

_-Avoue que c'est tout de même bizarre, non ? Que cela n'arrive que maintenant. Comme si..._

_Tsunade leva les yeux vers elle._

_-Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses qu'il n'en est pas la cause, que quelqu'un l'aurait provoqué?_

_-Je pense que c'est très possible, confirma Shizune._

_Il est vrai que son explication était possible, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. De plus quoiqu'en soit la cause, elle ne pouvait laisser cela comme ça. Elle devait réfléchir à une solution qui permettrait la sécurité de Sakura._

_-Merde, mais c'est quoi se bordel ! _

_-Tsunade._

_-Merde, merde, merde, merde !_

_Nerveusement, elle fit les cents, se contrôlant de ne pas tout casser._

_-Fais chier, putain !_

_Elle lâcha prise, et déversa sans pitié tout le contenu de son bureau. Papier et verre brisés se répandirent lamentablement sur le sol. D'une main elle s'adossa au bureau et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de fondre en larme. Elle était l'Hokage, elle devait être forte. Elle le devait. Shizune se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de la réconforter mais la blonde la repoussa._

_-Ça va aller !_

_-Non ça ne va pas ._

_Tsunade se rapprocha de la vitre et fixa sans vraiment le voir le coucher de soleil. Le dernier avant le chaos. Avant le naufrage._

_-Tu as le droit d'être faible, tu as le droit de pleurer, de perdre tes moyens , tu en as le droit._

_-Bien sûr que je l'ai, je suis l'Hokage, j'ai le droit de détruire leur vie en un claquement de doigts, comme ça regarde !_

_Tsunade fit claquer plusieurs fois ses doigts, devant Shizune qui l'a regardé attristée._

_-Et en plus du titre et de l'honneur de pouvoir claquer des doigts, j'ai aussi la chance de choisir pour eux, pour elle, pour lui ! J'ai le choix de les rendre malheureux ! _

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, quoique tu puisses choisir, ce ne sera pas de ta faute ! Tu as encore un peu de temps, avant qu'il ne rentre, qu'elle se réveille._

_Quatre jours, Tsunade avait trois jours pour y réfléchir. Et pour regretter son choix . Tsunade soupira et posa son front contre la vitrine . Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi eux?_

_Et sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre à ces questions mentales, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement._

_-Tout est de ma faute, dit Ino sans même prendre le temps de se poser. Tout est entièrement de ma faute ! Il faut qu'elle se réveille, je vous en supplie, sinon il ne me le pardonnera jamais !_

_-Ino ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Dit Shizune._

_-Non, vous devez chercher une solution, je vous aiderai, je ne dormirai pas, mais je..._

_-Ino, soupira Tsunade._

_-C'est de ma faute , tout est de ma faute !_

_-Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi..._

_-Elle me faisait confiance, et je lui ai menti, je ne lui ai pas montrée les résultats et je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte et maintenant elle...elle...elle..._

_Ino tremblait et pleurait en même temps. Tsunade l'a fixa et à la grande surprise de Shizune, elle prit Ino dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'Ino aussi choquée que Shizune de ce geste d'affection resta muette._

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, crois moi. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien._

* * *

-Tsunade, ton maître, notre Hokage n'avait jamais cédé aussi facilement au désespoirs, à la panique. Ino m'a raconté qu'elle en était beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle n'en paraissait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est réellement arrivée ?

-L'impensable, Sakura, l'impensable...

* * *

_-Naruto rentre demain ._

_-Je sais qu'il rentre demain, Shizune._

_Elles se tenaient toutes les deux devant la chambre de Sakura fixant le corps de son élève à travers la vitre ._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_-Je vais l'éloigner d'elle. Il ne peut plus s'en approcher sinon elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Son état s'est enfin stabilisé on ne peut pas prendre plus de risque._

_-Alors tu as choisi cette option._

_-Oui Shizune, j'ai choisi de détruire leur vie pour qu'ils puissent vivre. Pour la sauver. Pour qu'il ne l'a tue pas, pour qu'il sache qu'elle sera en vie à quelque part. _

_-Je ne comprends pas._

_-Tu as très bien compris, tant qu'elle pensera à lui, elle voudra être près de lui et je ne sais absolument pas comment traiter son cas, si cela va finir par partir ou pas. On ne peut pas prendre plus de risque._

_-Alors tu vas lui effacer tout, sa vie, nous , lui !_

_-Tu vois une autre solution ! De toute façon tu n'as pas à t'en plaindre, tu ne seras pas celle qu'ils regarderont avec haine. Je serai la seule responsable._

_-Tu ne l'es pas._

_-Si je le suis et tout le monde me jugera comme la méchante de l'histoire._

_-Je ne te juge pas moi. Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix._

_Tsunade retint un rire nerveux. Une infirmière se rapprocha d'elles._

_-Vous m'avez demandé, Tsunade-sama ?_

_-Dès qu'elle se réveillera je veux que vous me préveniez ainsi que les agents, tout doit être fait le plus vite possible._

_-Très bien, cela sera fait._

_L'infirmière s'inclina et l'Hokage las rentra chez elle suivit de près par Shizune. Celle-ci avait peur de la voir craquer et de ne pas être là pour la soutenir._

_-Tu devrais te reposer._

_-Je vais bien Shizune._

_Non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'irait plus jamais bien._

_-Est-ce que tu vas lui dire qu'elle était..._

_-Enceinte ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'en plus de lui dire qu'il l'a tue, je dois lui dire qu'il a perdu un enfant ?_

_Shizune resta muette et Tsunade se prit la tête entre les mains._

_-Ils ne me le pardonneront jamais. Oh mon dieu pourquoi cela leur arrive-t-il à eux ?_

_-..._

_-Ils étaient tellement heureux, Naruto n'en sortira jamais intact, il se haïra pour ça..._

_-Alors ne lui dit pas._

_-Il est bien trop intelligent pour cela, il la cherchera, je dois le lui dire, je dois la protéger._

* * *

-Ton enfant, tu l'as perdu à cause du fait que toi et Naruto était d'une certaine façon liée. Cela peut paraître romantique au premier abords, mais le fait est qu'il absorbait ta vitalité. Il se nourrissait en quelque sorte de ton chakra , de ton énergie. Lui gagnait en puissance et toi tu mourrais à petit feu. Inconsciemment, bien entendue. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de te faire du mal crois-moi.

Il fit une pause. Sans sourciller elle écoutait ses paroles. Cette neutralité le perturbé un peu.

-Tsunade a dû faire un choix. Elle a choisi de t'éloigner. De te rendre libre. Pour cela tu devais tout oublier, car si tu te souvenais de nous, tu n'aurais jamais pu supporter le fait d'être éloignée de lui , alors elle a pensé qu'elle devait le faire pour ta sécurité.

* * *

_-Je veux le voir, articula faiblement Sakura._

_Elle venait d'émerger depuis quelques minutes et la seule personne qu'elle désirait ardemment voir, c'était lui. Naruto. Au lieu de ça. Les visages sévères des médecins l''entourés et surveillés chacun de ses mouvements._

_-Je veux le voir, répéta-t-elle._

_Impassibles, ils continuèrent de la dévisager, sans comprendre qu'elle voulait plus que tout, être avec son âme sœur._

_-Naruto, dit-elle dans l'espoir qu'ils comprennent mieux, je veux voir Naruto !_

_Voyant, qu'ils ne bougeaient même pas le petit doigt, elle entreprit de se lever, mais à peine décolla t-elle ses épaules du matelas, elle fut brutalement plaquée contre le lit. Ils s'étaient tous précipités vers elle . C'est là qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_-Lâchez-moi !_

_-Vous devez rester tranquille Mademoiselle Haruno._

_-Non, laissez-moi ! ! Lâchez-moi ! Naruto ! Où est Naruto ?_

_La pauvre Sakura se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais étant extrêmement affaiblie par son opération et à cause de cette « maladie », elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se débarrasser définitivement d'eux._

_-Je veux le voir, supplia-t-elle de nouveau, laissez-moi voir Naruto !_

_Elle pleurait, se débattait, criait, mais rien à faire, impassibles, ils ne lâchaient pas prise. _

_Et alors qu'elle commençait à perdre la foi de se battre, des membres de l'ANBU, entrèrent dans la salle. Ils encerclèrent son lit. Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa de panique, elle sentait le pire . Mon dieu faite qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Naruto, tout mais pas Naruto, pensait elle angoissée._

_Dans cette masse de ninja inconnus, elle distingua derrière eux, Tsunade qui n'osait la regarder dans les yeux. De tout son cœur, Sakura essaya de s'accrocher à ses topazes. Elle chercha du réconfort, de l'aide, mais l'Hokage ne lui prêta aucune attention. À ce moment précis Sakura se sentit trahis, elle ne savait pas que l'Hokage, transi de chagrin, ne pouvait admettre ce qui était en train de se passer et ce qu'elle allait ordonnée de faire._

_-Tsunade ! Que se passe-t-il ? _

_L'Hokage, l'ignora et d'un mouvement de tête indiqua à un ninja de passer au fait. Un membre de l'ANBU, se détacha de la masse et s'avança vers Sakura dont la respiration saccadée et le front trempé de sueur n'arrangeait pas la situation._

_La pression des médecins sur son corps se renforça, et Sakura n'eut pas d'autre choix et de fixer le masque de l'ANBU, sans savoir de qui il s'agissait et de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole , Tsunade, l'interrompit._

_-Laissez lui son prénom. Juste son prénom._

_Et puis elle s'en alla, incapable d'assister à la scène. Vulnérable, tremblante de peur Sakura, le vit faire une multitude de geste avec ses mains, avant de les poser sur son front , elle l'entendit vaguement dire d'oublier qui elle était et puis ce fut le trou noir._

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux, elle sera bien loin du village de Konoha. Des parents l'accueilleront à bras ouvert et seront là pour la chouchouter et l'aimer. Elle sera loin de la guerre, de la souffrance, des cœurs brisés, des peines, des remords , de ce monde qui était le sien. Elle haïra leur statut, tout ce qui fait d'eux ce qu'elle a été et qui la détruite. Elle n'aimera plus jamais Naruto, n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui, oubliera le long combat qu'il a fait pour la conquérir._

_Elle oubliera qu'il était là pour la réconforter, pour l'aimer._

_Pour lui dire qu'elle est belle._

_À lui. Qu'elle avait été à lui._

_Elle ne deviendra jamais Madame Uzumaki, n'assistera pas à sa cérémonie d'Hokage et n'aura pas de petits garnements blonds à élever._

_Elle vivra loin de tout ça._

_Loin de lui._

_Et elle ne s'en portera que mieux. C'était tout du moins ce qu'ils croyaient._

* * *

-Et tu es partie et les choses sont devenues pire. Tsunade a envoyé Naruto en quarantaine, un an plus tard il est revenu complétement guérie. Enfin façon de parler, il n'a jamais guéri du fait qu'il t'as perdu à cause de lui-même. Tsunade est partie. Je l'ai remplacée et le reste tu le sais.

Sakura avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui, mais ne regardait pas vraiment. Elle était ailleurs, essayant d'imaginer, cette autre elle qui avait subit, tout ça. Qui avait était une amie, une amante, une coéquipière, une confidente , une âme sœur. Elle en était incapable, parce qu'elle n'était pas Sakura Haruno. Elle n'était pas une ninja. Elle n'avait jamais eu de maitre qui lui avait appris l'art de la guerre et de la médecine. N'avait jamais eut de meilleurs amies qui s'inquiète autant pour elle, ni de petit-amis aussi amoureux. Elle n'était pas cette fille.

Elle n'était qu'elle même.

Finalement elle sortie de sa rêverie, et l'observa jouet avec sa tasse.

-Merci, Shikamaru.

Il releva la tête et bien que ses lèvres formaient un sourire, elle savait que le cœur n'y était pas. Dieu seul sait à quel point elle les comprenait, cette histoire, était horrible. Dramatique au plus au point et pour la première fois prit pitié de Naruto, d'Ino et de Tenten. Et même de l'autre elle.

Doucement, elle se releva et passa devant une Tenten qui essuyait discrètement ses larmes. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse le pas de la porte, il l'interpella.

-Ne lui en veut pas Sakura, il n'y est strictement pour rien.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-elle sans pour autant se retourner.

De retour chez Tenten, elles s'installèrent sur la table. Près d'un vase, Sakura vit la photo qu'Ino lui avait montré antérieurement. Cette fois-ci elle eut un pincement au cœur, en observant ces petites filles se tenir la main. Soudainement, Tenten posa devant elle des verres à cognac et lui en versa un verre.

-Non merci, je ne bois pas.

-Crois moi, ça fait du bien.

-Je ne crois pas que l'alcool puisse avoir un quelque effet sur ce que je viens tout juste d'entendre.

-Non mais cela aide à faire passer.

Sakura y trempa ses lèvres et grimaça de dégout. C'était atroce, fort et amer. Comment Tenten pouvait-elle le boire d'une traite sans grimacer ?

-Je crois que je vais passer mon tour.

-Cela en fera plus pour moi, fit Tenten tout en lui prenant le verre des mains .

-Comment vous faites pour tenir encore debout, après tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ?

Tenten eut un rire nerveux.

-On ne tient pas debout on titube, on tombe, s'écorche constamment, mais on vit quand même, on n'a pas vraiment le choix après tout.

Tenten l'a dévisagea et tout en reprenant quelques gorgées, lui dit :

-Je te l'avais dit que ce serait difficile à entendre.

Sakura croisa son regard et y vit tant de remords dans les noisettes de la brune. Sakura lui souhaita une bonne nuit, bien qu'elle sache qu'aucune d'elles ne fermeraient pas l'œil de la nuit et s'enferma sa chambre . Elle s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond. Elle le savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Après avoir entendue tout ça , elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ferma machinalement les yeux, et essaya de visionner l'autre elle. Celle qui avait tant souffert.

_Je suis désolée, Sakura. Pour tout. Je suis vraiment désolée._

* * *

_**J'ai oublié de vous le dire mais, les souvenirs que vous avez l'honneur de voir en détail ne sont pas perçus par Sakura, elle ne s'en souvient pas du tout, elle a juste pour indication, les paroles de Shikamaru !**_

_**Et sinon ?**_

_**Alors ?**_

_**Des réclamations ? Des protestations ?**_

_**Je vous écoutes, ou plutôt je vous lits !**_

_**Faites moi part de vos remarques, mes lecteurs chéris !**_


End file.
